What girls really want
by domiie-1402
Summary: A story about a girl named Lily. She doesn't really know what she wants, When it comes to her relasonship with her bestfriend Sam. When it starts to get complicated, she see's the she is starting to like him, but how will she manege it. Please read !
1. Chapter 1

_This is one of my first Fan Ficton, please review and tell me, what you think about the context of the story. Of course, if you like it there will be more chapters, I have a few ideas to develop this story on, but I need to know if you guys like this._

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

It all started here. In Virginia. In my room with the lights off and my music on. The inspiration I got the first time was like none others. I saw it in my mind and it came to life. I opened my laptop and started writing. It wasn't hard; the words were flowing out like a little river. It wasn't complicated I just needed to let my mind go free. This was it I knew it was right. Even if I knew that any moment my little brother could barge in and my inspiration would fly away. Even if I knew I could get distracted by my little dog sleeping next to me, I kept writing. I couldn't let go. I was cold, but I didn't want to get up, just in case, I would lose this small thought of something.

"Lily!" and that was it, my thought went lose and I lost it, all because my mother was calling me. My bedroom door slammed and I saw Joseph come in.

"Mommy said you needed to get your butt down in the kitchen your _boyfriend _is here." I couldn't believe he just ran in.

"I told you to knock first! And he isn't my boyfriend!" My brother giggled and ran out of my room singing

_"Lily has a boyfriend, Lily has a boyfriend, Lily has a boyfriend"_ I was going to kill that little devil.

"Shut up Joseph. I told you he was just a friend." I screamed at the top of my lungs, while trying to sprint down the hall and up the stairs to the kitchen.

I stopped at the mirror checking my hair, to make sure it was still in place and I replied a coat of cranberry-Vanilla lip gloss. My favorite. Also Sam's favorite, the guy in the kitchen for those of you who are wondering. How I knew it was his favorite, well let's just say it's one of these girls' instincts. I appeared in the kitchen and I saw matter of fact that Sam was sitting at the Island in the middle of our kitchen. He was talking with my mother. As would say my best friend Riley, he was one handsome and hot guy. He was tall with shaggy dark hair and bright green eyes. Like I said earlier, he was just my guy best friend. Nothing more.

"Hey" I said. Sam got up and came up to me.

"Hey, how are you?" I was a bit surprised by how close he was, but let's just face it, he was Sam he was always like that.

"I'm fine, so what's up?" I asked, because I was starting to get curious by why he was here.

"Well, I really needed to talk to you and I couldn't do that over the phone, so I decided I would come to see to you." My heart started beating fast, what would be important enough that he couldn't call?

"Okay, well we'll go talk in my room then." At that moment my mom interfered.

"I wouldn't think so Birdie." Yes believe it or not, my mom called me birdie. She said my eyes, were big and shiny just like a bird. When she had told me that, I had answered her by asking her since when, had she seen a bird up close. Anyways let's come back to the moment.

"Mom, we aren't going to do anything, we are just friends, for god's sake!" I almost lost my temper, like I did every once in a while, well actually, I actually lost it a couple of times a day. I got that from my dad.

"I know Birdie, but still go in the living room please." She said gently.

"Mom!" I said as I stomped off to the living room, with Sam following close behind me.

"Sorry about that, my mom can be a little…" I couldn't find anything to describe her.

"I heard that Birdie" My mom yelled from the kitchen. Once again at that moment, my little brother came bouncing in. He sat between Sam and me. Sam laughed his low sexy laugh.

"Do you mind, Joseph?" I asked my little brother sarcastically.

"Let it go Lily, its fine" Interfered Sam. I looked up at him and smiled. I totally got lost in his green eyes for a moment. A strand of my hair came loose and slowly he brushed it off my face. I could feel my cheeks becoming a soft pink.

"Look Lily, I wanted to tell you something…" he said unsure what to say next. I looked at him once again and my heart skipped a beat. We were best friends for a long time and I guessed I secretly had a crush on him for a long time.

"MOMMY, LILY HAS A BOYFRIEND!" my brother yelled, breaking all the romance in the air. Sam started laughing and I yelled over him

"Shut up Joseph, I told you we were just friends…" At that moment Sam stopped laughing and Joseph left the room.

"Are we just that, friends?" Sam asked quietly.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Please Review.._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I haven't had alot of reviews. I'm a bit disappointed, but anyways I'm going to try and continue this story. Please, do me a big favor and reply! I hope you enjoy, this new chapter**_.

* * *

Chapter 2:

I totally started to freak. I would of loved to be able to rewind and stop the time, just like they did it in movies. He couldn't do this to our friendship? Would he? But sadly life wasn't a movie and I needed to react fast. He couldn't kiss me. He started coming closer and closing his eyes. I pulled back and asked him if he wanted something to drink. Thankfully for me, he said yes.

"We have orange juice, water or Pepsi. Which one do you want?" he slowly answered

"Water, please." I went into the kitchen and filled two big glasses of water. I went back to the living room and handed him, his glass.

"Thanks." He told me sweetly, but his face totally broke my heart. I was so sad to see him upset. He was my best friend after all, but we couldn't go further, so I went to sit in the opposite couch of him. He looked up and saw me sitting really far from him. His face darkened even more. I hated to see him like that.

"So, how is it going in school?" I asked him, even though he was in my class and I totally knew how he was doing.

"Ugh, great I guess, but you know school will always be school to me." I giggled, because I loved how much he tried to get the atmosphere cool.

"Yeah, your right." I told him, with of course a big smile on my face. He was always to right person to make my world come back to life and make things seem like magic. But still I didn't want to get with him. I didn't want to lose our good complicity.

"So, why did you come here, you didn't actually tell me yet?" I knew this was a road I didn't want to go down, but let's face the truth we had to go there one day! It might as well be today. I saw something flicker on his face, but soon enough it was gone and his face came back to his regular breath taking smile. _Enough I told myself, I have to stop thinking about him in that way. We were just friends for god's sake! _While this was all going through my head, Sam started talking.

"Well, yeah I actually came here, to talk to you about our science project." Whoa, this was not what I was expecting him to say.

"Oh yeah, the science project…" Sam looked at me, like I was coming down from another planet and actually I kind of was, I was coming from my little planet.

"So what about the project?" I asked him.

He took a moment to think and then responded "Well, what are we going to do it on?" So he came down here, all just to ask me, what we were doing the freakin' project on! For god's sake. Jeesh! Okay, I know I say for god's sake's a lot, but I'm trying to work on my swearing and this was like the only thing I could say. I think, he realized that I was babbling in my head, because he said "Ugh, Lily come down to earth please." He came over and nudge me with his elbow. My heart skipped a beat. _JEESH! This was really going overboard. I didn't like him. I think I didn't at least…_

"Oh, umm yeah. I'm good. I was just, umm thinking about… Umm… The project!" He sat beside me and looked me over. You know with the look that says, _I wish I could have you_. I bit down on my lip. How could I resist? I got up.

" I think you should leave.. Like right now." I said in my best serious voice. This was so hard, I couldn't even believe I was doing this. It was so not typical of our relationship. He stood up and left the room. I saw a glimpse of his face and it looked so ripped apart. I ran up to my room and jumped face down on my bed. Tears were coming slowly in my eyes. I dialed the number of my best friend Grace. It only rang two times, before I heard her calm voice come up to the receiver. I told her the whole story. My voice was shaking and soar.

"I'm coming over right now!" she told me

"You can't we have school tomorrow, I'll be fine thanks."

"Okay then, I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye!"

I went into the shower to try and whip away the last memory of his face and once finished I let my wet hair loose on my shoulders. I sat at my desk and started typing away, my last thought for my new story named "What girls really want/need" I saved my document and went back to flip on my bed. I put my IPod on my favorite playlist and closed my eyes peacefully. Listening to the lyrics and singing along quietly.

I felt my phone vibrate and went to check the screen to see who was texting me. Damn it, it was Sam. I opened it and checked the message. It read: _Forget what happened, it was a mistake. I can't wait to see you at school tomorrow. I want you to tell me, if I can get this girl I know. Do you think she would like me?_

What the heck, he already liked a new girl. Who was she? But of course, he could get any girl he wanted, he was so handsome.

I replied: _Of course I'll help you and what girl wouldn't want you? _Two minutes later he answered a simple: _You. _I had no clue what to answer him so instead I just didn't.

* * *

_**Please Review! I would totally love it, if you gave me your opinion! So please just click on the button! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the third chapter already and there is alot more coming, but I would like reviews to tell me, how I'm doing and if this story is on the right tracks, so please review, it would help me alot!**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

The next morning when I woke up, I almost felt like faking that I was sick. My mom would probably believe me, but that would only worry Grace and him. I couldn't actually pronounce his name this morning, I didn't feel like it. I got up and tied my hair in a high ponytail. I pulled my curtains and looked out. The sun was already high, which only meant it would be warm today. I went to my closet and pulled out, short gray shorts with a yellow tank top. I got to my long mirror and looked at my face for a few moments, I decided to put a bit of mascara and my favorite lip gloss, cranberry-vanilla. My hair was naturally curly, not the big kind of curls, because my hair was really thin, it was little curls and my hair was auburn. I heard my mother's coffee maker, start downstairs and that was usually my cue to go downstairs for breakfast. I put toast in the toaster and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

Once in my bus sitting down next to Grace, she started babbling on and on about the summer and the party she was throwing at her house, when her parents would be gone for the weekend. The party was taking place this Saturday. Her parents left Friday morning and would only come back late on Sunday night. The plan was that I was staying with her the whole time, because she didn't want to stay home alone. Our parents had agreed, the only part they didn't completely know about was the party… I nodded and smiled at the right times.

When we got in the school, my stomach did weird little flips and my palms started sweating. I knew Sam would be at my locker, like always. I turned around the corner and there he was, leaning against my locker with his ankles twisted at the bottom. He was laughing at something a girl in front of him was saying. I stopped in my tracks and Grace stopped talking she looked in the direction I was looking and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on it will be fine, I'm here for you and remember, you guys are best friends." She took my thumb and nudged me forward.

Sam lifted his eyes and saw me coming near. He looked in my eyes and then turned his eyes away. He said something to the girl and she smiled and then left.

"Hey" he said, when we got closer to him. A small smiled formed on my lips when I replied hey back.

"So I'll let you guys talk and I'll see you in class Lily. Don't be late, because I'm saving you a seat." Grace said, while she turned around and jogged to this guy she knew, Steve.

"So, you know the girl I was talking to 2 minutes ago, well it's her. She asked if I wanted to go out, to see movies and I wanted to tell you, before I decided…" He lowered his eyes, while saying this.

"How would I know, it's your choice, if you like her, then go for her." I replied a bit too harshly.

"Are you sure? I could always turn her down, if you wanted." He replied.

"Sam are you serious? Why are you doing this? You can have any freakin' girl you want in this school, so if you like her, then go for it. Were best friends, I just want you to be happy." I said in barely a whisper. I just couldn't believe I was lying to myself again and again.

"Yeah, I guess." And under his breath he said "were always only friends…" I looked him in the eyes, before he turned around and strided away, saying over his shoulder "I'll see you at lunch, beautiful friend." Just as he said that, I saw a grin appear on his face.

I arrived at my English class and went straight for were Grace was waiting for me.

"So, what did he say?" I looked at her, deciding to tell her everything.

"Well, he called me beautiful and said that were always just friends to my eyes, oh and he also asked me if he could go out with this girl he knew…" I turned my head away.

"And..? what did you tell him?" she asked promptly.

"I told him, that he could have any freakin' girl he wanted in the school, so that if he wanted to go out with her, that it was fine with me." I said, once again turning my head. "Yesterday, he texted me and I told him again that, he could have every girl in the school and he responded to the text, by saying that the only girl he couldn't have was me." I told Grace.

"Do you like him Lily?" she asked me.

"I don't know…" just as I was saying that, the teacher came in and we both stopped talking.

Once at lunch, it was kind of awkward. Sam had invited his new friend over to our table. Well actually we sat at his football team table, but still we were very welcome among his friends. If I wanted I could actually make Sam jealous, by going out with one of his team mates, but so far I hadn't thought of doing that. There were one or two guys that had shown interest, but I didn't really return that interest. They were all tall and muscular and very hot, but still I didn't see myself with any of them. Till maybe now…

* * *

_**Please Review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. I try my hardest for this stroy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes, this chapter is smaller, but it's still good and Chapter 5, is already on the road, it's almost done. There is great events coming along and just please review and tell me how this strory is coming along. **_

_**Do you love it? Do you hate it? Please review and tell me.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

The only class me and Sam had together was biology and as it was, we were partners, so it all meant we had no choice, but to talk to each other. We were studying human bodies… So you get the picture. Today's lab was all about observation of your partner's body. Which meant taking pulse and looking for reactions. As it was of right now, my reactions were pretty much blushing and dark red cheeks, while the only thing he did was smile.

"So are you going to that party Grace and me are throwing?" I asked him

"I don't know, am I invited?" he asked back

"Of course you invited, why wouldn't you be?"I replied

"Well, I can actually think of a few reasons why…"

"Don't even mention it." I told him.

"Your wishes, my lady." He said with a teasing smile.

This was the Sam I knew and loved. No awkward moments or no long silent's.

"So, I'm allowed to come?" Sam said stifling a smile.

"Of course, you're coming! Actually you better come, it's not a party without you there, now would it?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"True. Who else is going?" He asked between a smile.

"Your whole football team and other people, well almost the whole 10th grade!" I said once again with a big smile on my face.

Just at that moment my cell buzzed. Before I reached in my pocket I asked Sam to cover me while I checked who was texting me, so I didn't get caught. When I checked, I had already guessed that it would probably be Grace. Just as I thought it was. I opened the message and it read

"_Omg, you will not believe who just asked me something..? :O" _

I typed a fast reply.

"_Asked you what? And who?" _

Two minutes later, I got her answer and I was caught off guard, by what she told me.

"_Josh, (and yes I mean, one of the hottest football player in our school) well, he asked me if you were seeing anyone and if you would be at my party." _

Once again, I typed fastly back a quick answer.

"_What did you say?"_

Soon after, I got her answer.

"_Well, of course I told him the truth. He seemed very pleased by what I told him. Oh my gosh, he will probably ask you out. Aren't you excited?" _

I typed back:

"_Yeah, I guess I am, well I'll talk you to you after, cause the teacher is coming my way."_

I saw the teacher coming, just as he asked me ", could you please tell us what you were doing?"

I blushed slightly before answering "Nothing important, Mr. Rey."

"So who was texting you?" Whispered Sam

"I bet you can guess that answer." I teased him

"True, I guess I already knew it would be Grace." He said teasingly before continuing, "What did she tell you, since we all know she's a gossip." He said once again, jokingly.

"Oh, well like you said, she just gossiped about someone at school, I told her we could talk about it later, since for one, we need to finish this lab." I told him, only half lying.

"Okay, then, so we only need to take your breathing rate and then were all done."

The only problem is that each time he touched me; my breathing would come out faster. He slightly laughed, when he finally realized that detail.

When the bell finally rang after a long biology class, I headed to my locker, eager to start my weekend and to go to Grace's house. I saw her heading towards my locker and I waited to meet her.

"How much are you excited for the party?" She asked me with the biggest smile I ever saw her wear.

"Pretty much, I guess." I said tempting a smile. "Don't talk about Josh in front of Sam, please."

Just at that moment Sam walked behind me and stopped there.

"Talk about what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Talk about the people at my party and stuff, not really your type of conversation." Grace told Sam, turned and winked at me.

"Fine, see you at the party."He told me, with voice all low and intimate. I blushed immediately. He pushed me gently to the side and went for the next locker, where a pretty blonde girl was standing, as she saw him, her face lit up and he took her hand and they walked out together. I looked down at my shoes, a bit disappointed.

* * *

_**Please Review! It's all I ask of you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Like Always, please review and tell me how you think things are going to work out and if you like my updates.

**_I'm always really happy to hear what you think ! :)_**

* * *

We first went to my house, to say hi to my parents, get my bag and take the spare car of my parents for the weekend. In case of emergency, as my parents told us, but we had other plans for the car. After dropping my bag at her house and grabbing a snack, we went to get groceries for the party, including: cups, utensils and snacks. After that store we went to the mall, and shopped both for a new bathing suit and then we went to the makeup store, to buy new mascara and look around at stuff. Once we thought we got everything done, we went back to her house and set up the table to eat supper. After that we went in her spa to relax and make a plan. When we got back inside, we took turns and went into the shower. My muscles were now relaxed and cooled. It felt really great. We sat in her room and each chose our color, to paint our nails. I chose the color aqua blue and Grace picked Hot pink, her usual.

"Lily, do you like him, like for reals?" she asked me and even though I knew who she was talking about I still asked

"Who do you mean?"

"You know who I'm talking about Lily, I mean Sam?" she narrowed her eyes, studying me.

"Seriously, I don't know. It's like one moment it sounds like he likes me, but then he turns around and goes for another girl." My voice sounded unsure, even a bit shaky.

"Did you ever think that maybe he was just trying to make you jealous or that he wants to forget trying kissing you?" She asked me.

"Well, yeah but it doesn't seem to make sense…" Just as I was going to continue, my phone beat me to the chase and started vibrating. I looked at it and slowly smiled.

"Let me guess, by that smile on your lips, it's gotta be Sam?" Grace said

"I have no clue, how you knew" I laughed

"Well, what are you waiting for, check it!" She said forcefully and laughing at the same time. I opened my phone and read it out loud.

_Hey, can I come tonight and help you girls set up? _

I looked at Grace, eyes half begging and half hoping she will say no.

"Obviously, say yes!" Grace squealed. I opened my key board and typed back.

_Yeah, you can come. It's as you wish. _

I looked up at Grace and saw her smile. Just as I was going to question her, my phone vibrated and I opened the screen, but I didn't expect to see that the message wasn't from Sam, the new one was from Josh. That meant an obvious "Oh oh" Grace saw the look on my face and immediately looked over my shoulder to read the message.

_Um, hey I was wondering if you where up to anything tonight? Maybe we can do something? _

I gasped out loud, not believing, what I was reading, but Grace just laughed and continued painting her nails.

I typed back a quick text.

_Sorry, can't I'm at Grace's, setting up for the weekend and all, but see you tomorrow! _

I felt sorry, but it was true anyways, wasn't like I was actually lying. I silently continued painting my nails as well. Just hoping that Sam was kidding or that he wouldn't respond, but my hopes didn't go very far, because two minutes later I got his response. Grace eye's were begging me to read out loud. So I did.

_Okay, well I'll be there in ten._

Grace laughed even more and I just stayed there, stunned, by what was happening. Well, I might as well hurry and finish my nails, before he gets here. Once done, I stand up and admire my work. Grace stands up as well and we both enjoy the little moment, the only little moment we will get, with no boys. Just as I was thinking that, the door bell rang loud and clear.

We both, ran down the stairs and raced to the door. I checked to make sure I was okay and Grace opened the door. There he was standing on the porch, with dark jeans and a fit white tee-shirt. We could see all his muscles threw the shirt. He looked calm as usual.

"Hey, so what do you guys need help with?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Well, maybe bring the stereo down to the living room and put chlorine into the spa and pool, since I don't know how to do that." Grace answered.

"Sure thing, just show me where the radio is."

"Well, Lily can show you, while I go out and take the stuff out, for the pool." Grace told him.

I mentioned to him to follow me and we went up the stairs.

"So, who was the girl at school, the one you toke her hand?" I asked him, while going into the computer room, to where the stereo was.

"Why are you asking?" He replied.

"Just wondering…" I lied

"Her name is August." He told me simply.

"Um, okay. Is she even coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, she's coming with me, talking about the party, what time do we need to get here?"

"Get here around 6 p.m"

"Sure thing."

We went back downstairs and he settled the stereo, once everything was plugged in, he went outside and helped Grace out with the pool and spa. I just went to the couch and sat down. I was lost and didn't know what to think anymore. It didn't make sense. I just couldn't wait till he left and that I could talk to Grace about all this.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm very fast to update, becuse when i actually sit down to write, I alwalys write 2 to 3 chapters.**_

**_Like i awalys say, please review :) Thanks :)_**

* * *

Chapter 6

After we said our goodbyes, Grace slowly closed the door and locked it. We made popcorn and went to her living room. We were about to put the movie in, when I started to speak.

"I don't know anymore, what should I do?" I asked her

"What did he tell you?" She asked

"He's coming to the party tomorrow, with a girl named August." I responded, half-heartily

"Maybe he's just saying that to make you jealous."

"Maybe, but I just don't know, because he seems sincere." I told her.

"Look, let's just listen to this movie and then tomorrow we will see how things go." With that, she put the movie in and pressed play. It started to play, but I was only listening with a distant ear. My mind was somewhere else.

The next morning we made pancakes and fresh orange juice. We ate silently, both thinking about different things.

"You know, maybe you should tell him, what's on your mind." Grace suddenly told me.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm scared he won't listen." I told her sincerely.

"Lily, you guys have been best friends, for as long as I remember, things should work out."

"That's the problem though, if things end badly, I won't have him anymore at all, not even as a best friend." I responded.

"Well at this rate anyways, you guys are barely making it as friends."

I hated Grace, for telling me this, for telling me the truth right in the face and not even sparing my feelings, but that's was the thing about Grace, she always told you the truth, even if it might hurt, she was that good of a friend, to actually tell you things in your face and at the same time I loved her for that, for being capable of telling me all of those things. Grace and me have been friends for a very long time. She was the only one that stayed by my side for all those years. Even though a lot of people came and went, we stayed together. We only had 2 big fights in our hole friendship and those fights were the longest part of my life. We grew up together and now we would always be together. She was the sister I never had and she was all of the things I didn't have in me. We were complete opposites, but at the same time we were the same. She was always there for me when I most needed her and I did the same thing for her. Now was one of those times where I needed help and needed her to tell me what to do, because I was completely lost!

I was about to responded, but once again my phone interrupted me, by starting to vibrate. I looked at the screen and my mouth formed a little "o" because I was really shocked. I opened the text and I read it before alerting Grace, since I knew she liked him so badly. It was from Steve and it read:

"_Hey, Lily I know this is weird, but I wanted to ask you something about Grace…"_

I was really satisfied by what I read, so I gave my phone to my best friend and when she read it, she jumped up from her seat and was almost screaming she was so happy. I asked her to give my phone back, so that I could answer him.

"Okay, so what do I tell him?" I asked her, even thought I had a idea of what she was going to ask me to write.

"Well, tell him, he will have to find out by himself, tonight at my party, but that there is a pretty good chance, that I like him." She told me and the way, she was telling me all this, it made it clear that I had to write it back down, word by word.

So that's what I did and seconds later, I got a text from him.

"_Okay, sure then. What time should I drop by; I want to get there a bit earlier?" _

As I told this to Grace, she was practically jumping up and down in the kitchen. I told him 5:45 would be fine and he responded with a smiley face.

"Why didn't he text me?" Grace asked me

"The same reason Josh didn't text me and texted you instead" I told her with a big smile on my face, even if my heart was lost thinking about Sam with August. I guess Grace sensed this, because she came over to my side and gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear that things would be just fine and that if things were meant to be, that it would come out okay eventually. I wasn't totally convinced, but I decided not to ruin her moment, so I got and told her:

"Okay well let's get ready than!" I said with a great smile on my face and this time, the smile was really sincere.

We went to the stereo and put Grace Ipod to our favorite playlist. We pressed played and started getting ready. We both decided together that her blond hair would be curled, since her natural hair was straight and that my auburn hair would be straighten out, since mine were actually naturally curled. Then, I was pounding the idea of putting my hair in a high ponytail, but resisted the idea, since it looked better loose, but I still kept an elastic at all time on my wrist, just in case it needed to go up. At that Grace rolled her eyes and sighted. Then we went to my bag and pulled everything out to check which outfit would be the best. We decided that I would go for my strapless aqua dress with the white outlines of flowers at the very bottom of the dress; it looked especially good with my hair. The dress fell just shy of my knees and with my tan it looked great.

As for Grace we agreed that she would also put a strapless dress, but hers was a bright purple and it fitted really well with her blond hair and green eyes. We didn't put any jewelry and it was fine like that, we than realized, that our yesterday pick of nail polish was great because it both matched what we were wearing. We went back downstairs with a stack of seventeen magazines and went by the pool, we both sat in the lounge chairs and chilled, while we went through the magazines, one at a time checking for new trends and gossip about our favorite stars. We filled our glass a couple of times with lemonade and we ate pretzels almost all afternoon. By the time we finished off the last of our magazines, it was almost 4, so we decided to start setting the food and drinks out on the table. After we were satisfied by our job, we hunted for food in her fridge, we found a leftover and we put it in the microwave.

"So are you nervous?" I asked Grace with a sly smile on my face. Grace stifled a laugh and I knew she was a bundle of nerves, but she still answered me "Well yeah, I really am."

"Don't be" I told her with a wide grin appearing on my face.

"Yeah, look who's talking" She told me with a silly grimace on her face.

"What? I'm not nervous at all…" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah right! Give me a rest, I've known you for a long time, I know your face when you're lying!" she started to laugh when she told me this.

"Okay, fine! Just hush!" I hated it, when she tried to prove me something, I wasn't the kind who got stepped on, even when I knew it wasn't in a mean way. I still couldn't take it.

"Jeesh calm down! I'm only kidding you!" She said, trying to hide a smile.

The home phone started ringing and Grace jumped up to answer it.

"Hey mom, how are you? Yeah, I'm fine… Okay, yeah I get it, don't worry mom, you can trust me… Okay sure… yeah… yes mom… Okay I get it mom…I love you too… Have a good night… Bye mom!" Grace hanged up the phone and looked at me "Jeesh, she is such a control freak! I'm fine. We are doing just fine, aren't we?" She asked me, but I just looked at her not wanting to know what her mom, was telling her. I just laughed and picked up my plate. I put it in the dishwasher and sat back down, next to Grace.

We didn't say anything for awhile, just appreciating the silence, since it was going to get pretty loud, later on tonight. Grace suddenly got up and went in her yard, she switched the pool light on and also switched the spa light on.

When she came back inside, we both agreed, that we needed to keep the party under control, because we didn't want the police to get involved, like we once experienced at Kayla's party last year, it was a complete disaster, but yet that was another story.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I love when you guys review so please do :)**_

* * *

Chapter 7:

Kayla's party had been a complete disaster. The music was way too loud, like from down the street you could hear it; a couple of neighbors called the cops, and when they came it, half the crowd was drunk or stoned. Some people got arrested, because they had illegal substance on them. When Kayla's parents came home, they found the house was half destructed, the alcohol cupboard was empty and to help the case, Kayla had a monster hangover. Her parents grounded her for the whole year, without being aloud her cell, the computer or TV. She was miserable for a very long time, but we all agreed that she didn't know how to throw a good party and not get busted.

Lily and Grace learnt from past experience how to not get busted and at the same time, get people to have a very good time. First thing, it was a good thing Grace had a pool and a spa; it helped people to relax and enjoy the party. Second, there was absolutely no access to the upstairs floor, for a couple of reason. They were only aloud to the second floor, basement and outside. The alcohol was acceptable, but it would be limited. They didn't want to pick up after people who got sick and last, but not least there was absolutely no drug aloud on her property, if they wanted to get stoned it was on the street. With all those things declared, they knew almost everyone would respect that and with that they could throw a good party.

When the clock hit 5:30, we looked at each other and made sure everything was okay, because Steve would be arriving really soon. Grace was a bundle of nerves and I did my best to calm her down.

"Stop jumping around your hair will all get out of place!" Itold Grace.

"Ummm, you're not the one that a guy likes!" Grace retorted.

"Of course not. I only have Sam to worry about and just to remind you, Josh has a major crush on me and I don't even like him back. At least you like Steve and he likes you! Its way less complicated!" I snapped back.

"Oh just shush! You're ruining the moment here!" Grace told me.

Just as I was about to snap back once again. The door bell rang and Grace literally started to scream.

"Shut up and go answer it!" I screamed.

"Jeesh fine, but come with me!"

"Of course" I told her.

We half ran to the door and Grace plastered a smile on her face.

"At least make it real!" I told Grace

"I am!" Grace snapped back

"No you're not!" I fought back.

Grace just opened the door and smiled more sweetly when she saw Steve.

"Finally" I murmured under her breath.

Grace decided to just ignore that and invited Steve in. Steve looked around before saying "Hey, you have a really nice house." He hadn't exactly looked at Grace yet and when his eyes finally looked over at her, he smiled widely and said a loud "Wow, you're really pretty tonight.

"Thanks, you look nice too" Grace told him back.

He wasn't actually half bad. He was blond and had magnificent green eyes and he knew it, so he wore a green shirt and it made his eyes pop out. On the bottom he was wearing fading cutoff jeans. He was decent enough, but I didn't really find him my type. He was athletic of course and that was defiantly a plus for both Lily and Grace. Once again, my thoughts shifted to Sam and I started to compare them. Sam was really more of my type.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please Review i always love, what you guys have to tell me and it just motivates me to get this story updated**_.

* * *

Chapter 8:

I decided that I would leave them alone in the kitchen for a while. I went outside and went to sit by the pool on the long chairs. I closed her eyes and chilled out. A bit later I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked behind me and there he was looking all hot and relaxed. His hair was like always; it looked like a mess but still was pretty. He was wearing a grey tee that was well fitted, so you could see all of his muscles and then he wore dark jeans on the bottom. He looked like a freakin' model. He smiled slightly, not sure how I was going to react.

"Hi" I told him, with a little smile dancing around my lips.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked me.

"I'm okay, I guess and you?"

"I'm good" he replied.

"So where is August?" I asked him, even though I didn't really want to know and I really did not care if she got lost in a hole, for all the good it did, but even so, I asked, maybe to be polite or just to get a conversation going. I didn't know which one was the real reason, but I did my best, so that my voice didn't sound jealous.

"Oh, she's in the living room with Kayla." He responded, his voice sounding matter of fact.

I got up then and decided to go find Grace, we needed the music to start and let's face it, it also gave me a good reason to leave this conversation. "Well, if you will excuse me, I need to find Grace like right now. I'll catch up with you later on." As I said that I started to walk off, towards the house.

As I made my way through the house, I noticed that there was now a lot more people, then when I went outside. How long did stay there? I had no clue, but it must have been a while. I found Grace sitting on a stool with Steve standing beside her. Steve had a beer in his hand and Grace had a cooler, they were laughing about something Steve had said. "So much for not drinking" I thought.

As I was making my way to her, she turned her head and saw me coming towards her. She lifted her hand waved and smiled, she said something quietly to Steve and as she got up, he kissed her lightly on the lips. She blushed a deep red and then came to me.

"Hey, how is it going so far, for you?" she asked me.

"Um, fine, I guess." I replied, even if I knew she wouldn't believe that.

"Yeah sure, but right now we need to talk and walk at the same time. We need to put the music on." She told me.

"That's why I came to you." I told her boldly. We started walking in the direction of the kitchen, were the stereo was. "So, you and Steve?" I told her with an evil smile.

"Yeah, I'm so happy about it too, we've been friends for so long, that i know everything about him and going out, just makes it better. You cannot know how happy I am about this." She told me, with the biggest goofy smile I have ever seen on her face. It was like her own personal fairytale and I could see sparkles in her eyes, while she was talking about him. It made me envy her so much.

"I'm truly happy for you, Grace." I told her, with my most sincere smile.

"Thanks, I can always count on you, but back to you, did you see Sam yet?" She asked and I could see concern flash for a brief second in her eyes.

"Yeah, he came to see me, when I was lying by the pool and well, I'm just not so sure about him anymore Grace. I'm more confused than ever. I don't know what to think." I told her sincerely, because for real this time, I needed her help.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you go look for Josh and change your mind. That kid is seriously a good kid and he's been looking for you, since he stepped in my house. He seriously likes you and I think you should give him a chance." While she told me that, she had stopped walking and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, your right, but the only problem is that I love Sam. More than I should and even if I want to go for Josh, Sam is always on my mind." I told her that last part in a whisper, to make sure that other people didn't hear it.

"I know Lily, but you gotta take chances in life, maybe Josh is what you need." She told me and I believed her.

"Okay your right, do you mind if I go look for him now?" I asked her, I wanted to do it now, while her pep talk was still boiling inside my head, because if I wait any longer, I won't be able to do it.

"Sure thing, go ahead, I'll take care of the music and the people." She told me with a huge smile, obviously she was happy with herself for giving me a speech with that effect.

"Thanks, you know I love you?" I asked her laughing and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I know" She told me laughing as well, with a bit of smugness on her face.

"Well, kay. I'll keep you updated in a text?" I asked her.

"Well, obviously, who do you think I am?" She asked me laughing once again.

"My extraordinary best friend" I told her back.

"Well, then go on! I'm sure he's still looking for you." She told me.

I laughed and moved on.

* * *

_**Dont forget to review :D :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, this is the last chapter for tonight, but i already got Chapter 10 on its way, since i got a good boost of inspiration tonight ! :) I hope you guys enjoy. **_

**_Please review :D :D 3_**

* * *

Chapter 9:

I went outside first and looked in the pool, almost getting pushed in, by a jock who was half drunk already. Then I went to see by the spa, but he was still nowhere in sight. I checked the front law and the patio chairs, but he wasn't there either.

I went back inside and went downstairs. I checked the bathrooms and the living room, but he was nowhere in sight, once again. He wasn't in the movie room or by the chairs that were stacked near the stairs. I went back upstairs and looked in the kitchen, people were playing cards at the table, but he wasn't with them and there was people sitting on the counter, but still no sign of him. I went to check the sofas and near the fireplace, but he wasn't there. I was just about to give up, but something was pulling me to the first floor, even if it was off limits, sometimes people still went up there. I first went to check the bathrooms, but both were locked and when I knocked, only girls had answered. I went to her brothers room and since he was in university, he barely came by anymore and his room was mostly boxes since he was going to live in his own apartment soon. The only people that were in there were two couples making out and none were Josh, so I backed out and closed the door behind me. I went to check Grace's room, but it was locked and when I knocked, nobody answered, so I turned my back and went to the last door, it was the master's bedroom and I really hoped nobody was in there, since it would just get Grace worried. As I opened the door, I heard muffled noises; I held my breath and peeked in. There in Grace's parents bed was August and Sam. I gasped and Sam looked up. His face was a mask of total shock and horror, I was also shocked in place and by the time I was trying to close the door in a rush, he got up bare chest, though I didn't want to think about it, he had a perfect body. By then I had closed the door and was gasping against the wall. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall.

I heard movement in the room and I guessed he was trying to find his shirt. Just to prove me right the door opened and he came out, while he was putting his shirt on, but before he could see my face I turned around and started walking down the hall.

"Wait up Lily; it's not what you think!" Please wait." His voice was anxious, broken and sad. It's the only reason why I stopped in my tracks, but I still didn't turn around to face him.

"So you weren't in bed with her then?" I yelled at him, but still trying to keep my temper in check. I turned slowly to face him, because I wanted to see his face and what I saw, broke my heart, he looked totally heartbroken, but it still didn't explain the reason, why he would do such thing..

"Common, I didn't mean for this to happen, you know me better than that, please believe me..." His voice broke off.

"Do I? Do I really know you better than that? What? You didn't want me to find out you slept with August? You what, intended to lie to me?" I asked him, really getting mad. A tear rolled down my cheek and I whipped it away furiously.

"No I wouldn't lie to you, but things weren't suppose to happen like this, I'm sorry Lily…" Once again his voice broke off mid sentence.

"Shut up Sam! Just shut up." When he didn't respond, I continued to speak. "Why are you acting like this? Since when are you like that?" I asked and my voice slightly trembled. I tried to control it, but it was getting really hard. Another tear rolled down my cheek, but this time I let it go.

"Like what?" He answered, by asking another question of its own. He looked at his hands, before looking up, his face was slightly ashamed, but there was something off about the way he looked. He looked ripped apart and I didn't complete understand why.

"Ever since that day at my house, you've been a total jerk to me! I don't understand you anymore." I told him fiercely.

"You don't? Well, I don't know, but maybe it's because you totally rejected me!" His voice picked up an octave and then he continued, "Did you ever think of that? That maybe I'm just as hurt as you? That maybe it's your fault?" He told me harshly.

I was left totally speechless and when I didn't respond he turned around and left. He went down the hall and down the stairs. I saw him leave by the front door and his eyes looked a bit crystal clear, like maybe, he was just as sad as I was in this moment.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I saw him drive away. My heart was gone the moment he went through the door, because even if I chased him down, it wouldn't change anything. I hurted him way too much, just as he hurted me and now I didn't even know if things could ever come back to the way it was.

* * *

_**So what did you think, please Review. I know its pretty harsh to make things go this way for Sam and Lily, but lots of things are coming up, for these characters ! :) :) **_

_**Tell me what you think ! :D :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry, I know it was a bit long, but I had a little block for like a week in a half, were I didn't feel like writting about Lily and her life, but today, I had a boost and I got chapter 10, 11 and 12 all done! Im pretty proud. Anyways Hope you enjoy this. **_

**_Tell me how you think, this story is coming along :) _**

* * *

Chapter 10:

I ran to the closest bathroom door and slammed the door behind me, I wasn't really conscious if I had locked the door, but so what? I sat by the sink and closed my eyes, once again leaning against the wall for support, like if, it would help me stay up and strong through the night.

The tears were coming easily now and nothing I did seemed to make them stop. It felt like they would never stop. I felt devastated. I knew that when I went down that row with him, that it wouldn't end good, but me and my stupid stubbornness went there no matter what and now look where that got me.

I heard the door open, but I didn't exactly look up. That's how he found me. He found me crying in the bathroom. I guess I hadn't locked it after all. He didn't say a word as he closed and locked the door after him. He came up beside me and quietly sat down. He put his arm around me and when I didn't flinch, he started rubbing my back and whispering small soothing words.

For awhile we stayed like that, him whispering and me crying with my head on his shoulder. It a sense it was really comforting and I don't know what made me stay like that. He brought his finger under my chin and made me lift my head. As I didn't have enough strength to resist, I looked up in his eyes and what I saw in there made me act. I closed my eyes and kissed him. I kissed him with all the power I had left in myself. I tasted the salt on my own lips and he kissed me back and I can't say, I didn't enjoy this kiss, because it was sweet in a way and I knew that I could make myself love this guy. Even if my heart was shattered, I knew I was capable of making myself love him. His hand left my back and came to find mine. His hand was warm and I liked the feeling of knowing that someone was there for me. When I pulled back, I was breathless, but I got up and went to the mirror, he stayed on the ground, with his head against the wall and his eyes closed. I got a towel and whipped my eyes away. Good thing I had waterproof mascara, but with the amount of tears I cried, it still had leaked a bit.

"Stay right here okay, I'll be back." I told him and my voice was broken.

"Sure, but you won't stand me up right?" Josh asked me.

"Of course not, I'll be back, in a sec." I told him, while bending down and kissing lightly on the cheek.

"You're not fair, you're teasing me." He said chuckling and pulling me back down to him, to get a full kiss on the lips. I smiled, but it wasn't my best smile, but he didn't know that of course. I got up and went to the door and unlocked it. I ran to Grace's room and bust in. I went to get my make-up bag and ran back to the bathroom. I opened he door and he was still sitting there, waiting. I closed the door and locked it. He looked up and smiled. "That was fast." He told me

"Yeah, I know. I told you so." I teased him. I went back to the mirror and got to work on my makeup. He got up and stood behind me, with a hand on the small of my back. I smiled at him in the mirror, while re-putting mascara on.

"You know, I think I like you better without that stuff on you." He told me.

"Well, that's too bad, cause I don't do public without make-up" I teased him. "You'll have to put up with it." I smiled once again, even if half of my smiles weren't sincere, he didn't know the difference, only Sam knew. When I thought of him, my heart leaped, but I made myself try to think of Josh's hand on my back instead. I actually concentrated just on that. I turned around and kissed him on the lips, at first only lightly, but he deepened the kiss, he steered me towards the wall and pushed me against it. When his hands started to travel towards the end of my shirt, I pushed him off.

"Not now, Josh."I told him harshly. I toke his hand instead and grabbed my makeup bag. He opened the door and we stepped out. There was two girls waiting for the bathroom and when they saw us come out together they giggled. I went to Grace bedroom and when I tried to push it open, it was locked again and that's when I thought that, earlier tonight it had been locked and when I went to get my makeup bag it had been opened and now it was locked again. Weird, was all I could say. I knocked hard against the door, I heard movements inside, but no one came for the door.

"Damn it!" I whispered under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked.

"Do you mind if we wait here for awhile, I really need to put this back in Grace's room." I asked him.

"Yeah, sure I'll just go grab a beer, do you want one?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why not? I'll wait for you here." I responded.

"Kay, I'll be back." He said before moving towards the stairs. I watched him go and smiled. I person behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around and ended face to chest, with a football player I slightly recognized.

"So, you and Andrews huh?" He asked in a teasing voice

"And who?" I responded

"You and Josh Andrews…" He told me, like I had mental problems, which by this point I probably did.

"Oh, well yeah were going out." I told him, half impatient.

"You know Sam wont like this?" He said, it sounded like it was half a question and half like he was trying to point it out.

"Well, that's his problem, it's not like we were dating." I told him furious.

"Whoa, calm down. By the way do you know why he left the party?" he asked me.

"Nope, no clue. Why?"Even if I already knew all this, I wanted to know what the rumors were about.

"Well, apparently he left the party early and he was pretty upset and since your close to him, I thought you might know…" he hinted, trying to get information out of me.

"What makes you believe we are close?" I asked.

"Oh common, don't act like you don't know, because everybody knows you guys are in love, the way he looks at you and the way you look at him, everybody knows except you guys!" He explained teasingly.

"Fine!" I told him stubbornly.

"Anyways, I'll catch up with you later…" He said walking off.

At that moment, Grace's door opened and Grace walked out holding hands with Steve. I gasped and giggled.

".God. You had sex with Steve!" I whispered in her ear.

"Can you just shush?" She half giggled back. "Honey, can you go get me something to drink?" She asked Steve.

"Sure thing, stay here, I'll be back." He told her adoringly and I saw love written all over his face.

".God. Grace, he loves you!" I half screamed to her when I saw him disappear down the stairs.

"I know!" She laughed and hugged me. "Lily, I think I love him too."

"That's great Grace." I told her, sincerely. "Okay don't go into shock…" I said as I saw Josh coming up the stairs and coming towards me with two beers in his hands. Grace looked in the direction I was looking at and gasped.

"Oh no you didn't…" She said and obviously she couldn't believe her eyes.

Josh came up to me and gave me my beer. He bent down and kissed me.

"Hey." He whispered in my ear and I giggled. Louder he said "Hey, Grace."

"Umm, hey, Josh" she said smiling. "Do you mind if I wait here with you guys, Steve just went downstairs to get me something to drink..." She asked Josh.

"Nope it's not a problem, right Lily?" He asked me.

"Nope, not at all." I smiled, definitely starting to enjoy my night. Then I went to Grace's ear and whispered: "I've got tons to tell you and half of it, is pretty bad!"

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is pretty much my longest Chapter so far. I hope you enjoy this very much. Theres alot and when i say alot, i mean realllllllllllllly alot of things are coming up for this story. I've got so much in my mind... **_

**_Anyways please Review and tell me what you think._**

**_Oh and all these characters and all of this story belongs to me and all me. I came up with everything..._**

* * *

Chapter 11:

I was pretty tipsy by the time the last of the guests left Grace's house. The only people left were Josh and Steve and they only stayed extra late to help us clean up the house. It was around 3 a.m. when we finished picking everything up. As Steve left the house, Josh and I went in another room to give Grace and him a privacy good bye. I sat on the counter while he stood up next to me, with his back leaned against the counter. His hand was on my lap and we were eye to eye. He came closer and I inhaled, he smelled delicious. His scent was a mix of pine and something sweet. Like honey. I leaned in for the rest and kissed him. It was a sweet, easy-going kiss. When he backed off, I kept my eyes closed and smiled. He kissed my cheek once more and said "I better be going. I'll text you tomorrow and I'll see you Monday." I giggled and let go of his hand.

Grace came in the kitchen and we both smiled at each other. The house was exactly the way it was before the party and her parents would never suspect that anything happen. We silently agreed that we were both very sleepy and needed sleep.

"We can talk when we get up…" Grace said

"That's a wonderful idea, I'm dead on my feet. I need a bed and pillow right now, before I fall asleep on the floor." I announced.

"That would actually be hilarious to see." Grace giggled.

"Um, that would absolutely be not funny." I growled back.

"Whatever…" She said climbing the stairs two by two.

When I woke up that morning, I lay on my back and looked up at the ceiling. I had a major headache and my stomach was a bit uneasy, as I remembered last night events. Sam, Josh and beer, were all part of that night.

"Are you awake?" Grace whispered.

"Would you ask if I was still sleeping?" I whispered back, with a little touch of sarcasm.

"Probably." She giggled.

"I'm starving, can we go grab breakfast?" I asked her.

"Only after I take a shower." She answered.

"Oh god, I need a shower too!" I sighed loudly and got up.

After we both showered, we both agreed to talk about last night over a cup of coffee at starbucks. We got in my car and I turned the volume of the radio down.

"You have a headache?" Grace asked as she watched me turn the radio down.

"Yeah and a killer one, it hurts like hell." I told her.

"Since when, do you know how much hell hurts?" She asked

"Since when are you a smart ass?" I asked back. We both laughed at each other.

As we got into the starbuck parking lot, we saw a few people that were at the party. Just like us, they looked a bit tired, well more than a bit actually. As we made our way into the starbuck, people waved and we smiled back. The lady at the counter was wearing a name tagged and she was called Isabelle. I guessed she was 1 year or so older than us.

"What can I get, for you ladies?" She asked smiling.

"I'll take an ice cappuccino, with a blueberry muffin. Please." I responded.

"I'll take the same thing, please…" Grace said as well.

"Okay, are you paying together or separated?" Isabelle asked us.

"Um, separated." I responded, looking at Grace and seeing that it was okay.

"Okay, it's going to be 8, 95 $ for each of you" She responded happily. Her smile didn't seem fake and I liked that, in a person. I hated when you went somewhere and the people were jerks.

We waited for our stuff and went to sit at a table for two, a bit away from the crowd, because I had a feeling what we were going to talk about, didn't need to get to someone else ears.

"Okay, what happened with Sam? I heard he left the party pretty quickly and I'm guessing it had something to do with you… am I right?" She told me quietly taking a piece of her muffin at the same time.

"Yeah, your right it had something to do with me and yeah your right he left pretty fast…" I said not finishing my sentence. I took a sip of my drink and sat back in my chair.

"Well, what happened…?" She pressed, not letting go.

I explained briefly and bit back tears. I was not going to cry in a public place. It was totally out of question. I was strong and the only person that ever saw me in a moment of weakness was Grace and…. and Sam.

"…and so I went into the bathroom and Josh found me and I kissed him… I was torn and broken… I shouldn't have done it, but now were going out and I don't want to break his heart, so we're going to stay together for a while… I guess." I said and a single tear dropped out of the corner of my eye, but quickly I whipped it away.

"But aren't you scared to hurt Sam doing this? He will find out your going out with Josh… he has too. Josh is one of his best friends… and we both know very well Sam was in love with you, and don't say that he wasn't because he was…" She said all at once, like she was scared that if she didn't say it fast enough, I would interrupt her, which I would have done in normal circumstances, but I was left pretty much speechless.

I hated it when she was right, but this time she really was. My phone started ringing and I fumbled to get it out of my purse.

"Hello…?" I asked, not sure who it was exactly.

"Oh, hey sweetie, it's mom." She said excitedly.

"Hey, mom… how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good… Look I just wanted to make sure you would be home for supper. I invited someone to supper with us, since his parents are out of town… I'm sure you will be happy…" My mother told me and my heart started beating so fast, I thought it would jump out of my chest.

"Mom, who did you invite?" I asked her and tried to control the anger in my voice. I looked up at Grace and she was frowning.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, but I invited Sam, since I know you guys are best friends… Is that okay…?" She asked me, finally noticing I wasn't really in a good mood.

"Mom, when did you invite him…?" I asked her, because he would of never accepted if my mom would of asked him this morning, since we got in a fight last night.

"Well, I invited him Friday, when he called to see if you were home, since he was bored and wanted to hang out with you. He told me his parents were out of town and I thought I would invite him tonight since all weekend you were with Grace… Did I do something wrong sweetie..?" My mom asked me and I noticed she seemed worried.

"No, mom its not your fault… Did he call to cancel, this morning…?" I asked her.

"Not that I know of." She answered simply.

"Okay, look I got to go, but I'll be home around 4 this afternoon… Okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you later sweetie. Love you." She told me.

"Love you too." I told her before hanging up. I toke a long sip of my drink and went for my my muffin.

"Jeesh are you going to tell me what that was about?" Grace asked impatiently.

"Yeah, give me a sec, to process this." I told her and my face was a mask of calm, even though inside I was panicking. I heard Grace sight and she drank from her cup. "Okay, so Sam called my house Friday night and asked if he could come over, because he was bored and wanted to see me. His parents are out of town, so my mom invited him over for supper tonight. He accepted, because we weren't in a fight yet and I didn't have a boyfriend yet, which he doesn't know either… yet. He didn't call to cancel today, so I'm guessing he's going to show and now I'm pretty much panicking." I told her all in a rush.

She gasped and her mouth formed a little "o". "Well, all I can say is good luck and I hope things aren't going to be awkward…" She told me.

"All you can find to tell me, is good luck and I hope things won't be weird. Are you crazy in your mind…? Of course things are going to be awkward. We had a fight, yesterday. And if you remember, I walked in on him, while August was down on him! How can you think, that things are going to be fine?" I half screamed to her and lowered my town, so people wouldn't hear before I continued my speech. "This is a fucking bad idea! I'm going to die…!" I told her.

Grace she looked at me and stayed silent, making sure I was done my little tantrum. "Look, you're just going to have to deal with it. You guys weren't and aren't together, so he was allowed to do anything he wanted with August, just as you're allowed to do anything with Josh. You guys are friends, you're not boyfriend, girlfriend. So grow up and deal with it!" She told me and crossed her arms across her chest, stubbornly.

"Yeah okay your right, I'm sorry, I lost my temper." I told her, trying to make peace with my best friend.

She smiled and said "Now it's my turn to tell you what happened yesterday…"

I gasped and said ".Gosh. Yeah I totally forgot for one second. Go ahead tell me what happened with Steve…?"

"Well first of all, were going out…" She told me with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that part out." I told her teasingly.

* * *

**_I'm going to keep you guys on this ending for a while. I hope you really liked this chapter..._**

**_Please Review! :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well this one is a bit shorter than the last chapter, but it's all i got for tonight. Hope you enjoyyy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 12:

She laughed and several people turned and stared at us. I felt like snapping back, but decided against it. I just really wanted to know if I was right, about what I thought Steve and Grace had done at the party yesterday.

"So, did you do it?" I pressed on, not letting go.

"What do you think…?"She asked sarcastically

".God! You—'' but before I could finish my sentence Grace cut me off.

"Shut up! For god's sake, keep your voice down!"She frantically whispered back.

"Fine" I said, just above a whisper, "But, you freakin had _sex _yesterday night, with a guy, you think you love!"

"Lily, I really do love him, me and him have been really close these past few months and I think it's going to last!" She told me and all I could see on her face was complete sincerity.

"Well, if ever that little _Angel_" I said adding a sarcastic tone to the word angel. "as much as breaks your heart, he better run, cause not only will I kick his ass, but I will break _his _face." I giggle, but when she looked in my eyes, she saw that what I was saying wasn't a joke and that I was extremely serious.

"I know and that's why I love you, because I know I can always trust you to have my back." She told me and I smiled at her.

As we left the shop we were all giddy and happy and nothing could come across our perfect mood. The only thing that brought my mood down was the single thought of seeing Sam tonight and having to tell him, I was going out with Josh, but Grace had assured me as we were in my car, that she had a plan and that everything would be completely fine. I trusted her, so I knew she was right and that things would be okay, but as always I still worried.

We were hanging around the pool when I got a text. It was from Josh. Like he had promised, he texted me.

"_Hey, babe. How are you?" _He was really sweet, but it felt weird. Coming from him anyways.

Grace jumped on me and grabbed my cell. "Hey! What are you doing!" I half screamed to her.

"I'm answering your sweet boyfriend, a sweet reply." She said happily.

"Ugh, I wouldn't think so! Give it back!" I chased her around the room; laughing and we went running through the house, we giggled till we couldn't breathe anymore. "Fine, text him if you want, but tell me what you say and what he answers, while I get ready for this afternoon…" I said, trying to control my voice.

"Why would you need to get ready for tonight? It's not like you like him…" Grace told me sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up." I laughed

"Fine, Fine!" She laughed back and she led me to her room. Where I could nicely curl my hair and put makeup on.

"Okay, so I said hello back" she said, saying what she sent.

"It's fine, but tell me before you send it. In case I want to add something…" I said.

"Okays!" She said, adding extra syllables to her word. I heard my phone ring and she checked the screen. ""He said: What's up?" What do I answer him, the truth or the fake-ish truth?"

"Well, obviously don't tell him about Sam, but say I'm getting ready for a family supper, tonight." I told her.

"Okay." She typed away with a frown appearing between her eyebrows, right before her nose began.

We chatted, while I went from one curl to another, waiting for Josh's answer. My phone rang and Grace checked it. When I saw worry cloud her eyes, I started to panic.

"What did he say?" I asked pressing to know the answer.

"Ugh, well do u want the truth or the nice truth." She asked, obviously she was stalling and trying to buy time.

"Common, just tell me already." I snapped.

"Fine, but you asked for it!" She snapped back. "He asked if maybe, he could come tonight and there for, you would be able to present him to your parents…" She said more quietly this time.

".God. this can't be happening." I said, panic thick in my voice.

"Okay, calm down. I have a plan. Just keep on curling your hair and I'll get this under hand." She told me and her voice sounded steady and confident. So once again, I turned back to the mirror and kept all my focus on my hair.

"Okay, so this is what I said: Well, I would love for you to come, but it's really just a family thing. Sorry Hun, maybe next time." She said and looked at me for my approval. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect, you're a genius Grace." I told her approval printed on my face.

"I know… People tell me all the time!" She said teasing me. I laughed and put the curler down.

"Okay it's time for the makeup; can you pass me my makeup bag, please?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure thing. Here" She said passing over, my bright blue bag.

"Thanks." I said smiling. In it, I had four mascaras, one blush, and a couple of eye shadows.

While I finished getting ready, Josh and Grace texted back and forth.

"Well he said he gotta go and that he loves you." She told me, with a smile playing around her lips.

"Okay, well say that I love him too…" I said, not looking her straight in the eyes. I didn't want to catch her disapproval glance.

"Okay… If you say so…" she said and I didn't hear a trace of sarcasm, but I could tell it was hard for her not to add some in her voice.

We stayed in silent for a while and went back downstairs. It was almost time for me to leave and we weren't sure about what to do. We decided to go back outside on her front lawn and sun bath for a while. I was wearing a skirt and a tee. As for Grace she was wearing another sun dress. Both our outfits were good for tan.

We talked about nothing in particular.

"So are you going to tell Sam?" She asked me.

"Tell Sam what?" I asked, even if I was pretty sure, I already knew what she was talking about.

"About you and Josh…" And her voice had an obvious _"Duhhh"_ tone to it.

"Well, didn't you say you had a plan…?" I asked her, remembering she had told me that this morning.

"Oh right, my plan…" She said and it was clear she didn't know where to start.

* * *

_**Pleassse tell me whta you are thinking about this storyyy :) **_

**_So, please Review_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, yes I know this update was extremly long, but I was taking a break from this story. I knew what was going to happen next, but i just couldnt seem to put it into words. It took me all i got to write this chapter today. I really wasnt feeling it. So if the chapter sucks, then i'm sorry, but it's the best i could do. I'll try uploading sooner for the next chapter, but im not making promises as i have no clue how i will feel. **_

**_Anyways i still hope you enjoy this one._**

* * *

Chapter 13:

By the time I got home, it was more 4:30 than 4. On the ride home, I kept thinking about Grace's plan. I didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a try. Her plan consisted of telling Sam the truth about everything. From A to Z. It was going to be hard, but I needed to do it. To get everything clear and under control. She said it would be my best solution. That things would be better if I told him everything, but I wasn't so sure about that. Things weren't that simple with Sam these days.

I parked my car in the garage and I closed my eyes. Taking a long breath, before getting out of my little car. I walked in and smelled cooking food. It really smelled good. "Hello…?" I called out, wondering where everybody was and hoping Sam wasn't here yet. "Honey, were in the living room." I heard my mom scream. "Okay, I'm coming." I answered. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I wasn't that bad, so I went to the living peeking in, checking who was there, before entering. My breath came out short, when I saw Sam perfectly sitting next to my mother. "Hey" I said as I came into the room. Everybody looked up from what they were doing, when they heard my voice. A small smile crept to my lips. I almost forced it, onto my lips. I don't know if my family could tell, but Sam could defiantly tell, because I saw him frown and look down at the ground. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. My mom broke the silence first. "Honey, how about you and Sam go take the dog for a walk, while the supper cooks." I glanced at Sam and saw him do the same thing. We both looked stunned. "Mom, I'm not sure Sam feel's up to it…" I told my mom. "Of course, he is. Right Sam?" My mom asked him. Sam couldn't refuse nothing to my mother, so of course he answered "Of course, I am." He said sweetly. "Then it's settled." My mother told us.

I sighed deeply, before turning on my heels and calling my dog. "Angel, come on, were going out." I heard her yapping and saw her running towards me. I smiled down to her, as she followed me to the front door. I bent down and put her leash on. I heard, someone breathing behind me and I knew Sam was there. I opened the door and marched out. He silently followed. I went for the trail in the woods, behind my house. I stopped a while later, far enough from the house and unclipped the leash of Angel. Setting her free to run. I knew she wouldn't go far and would stay in my view. Sam didn't say a word, so I started.

"I'm sorry for what happened back at the party. I didn't realize you felt that way and I guess I was only thinking about myself. We weren't a couple and you had the right to do anything or anyone you want. I guess, I was jealous, but now I'm okay, because I want –'' He cut me short.

"Lily stop it, I really don't want to talk about it." He said his voice uneven.

"No Sam, you stop it! We need to grow up and in order to that, I want us to talk about what happened." He didn't respond, so I continued. "So, look if you want to go out with August, then I'm fine with it. I just want you to be happy, because your one of my best friend and I don't want to lose you." I said all in one breathe.

"If you so don't want to lose me, then why aren't we going out?" He asked slightly furious.

"Because! Sam, if things go wrong, I won't be able to bear not having you in my life." I told him sincerely. I felt my eyes become watery.

"But, what if nothing goes wrong?" He asked simply and I could see, he really believed in what he was saying.

"There is no, happily ever after, in life. Things bound to go bad." I said in a whisper.

"Maybe that's what you believe, but I don't believe that. At all." He said and turned around and left, the way we came.

Once again, I found myself screaming his name, for him to stop in his tracks, but also once again, I saw him not even flinching or turning to look at me.

I sank down to the damp earth and cried every tear in my body. The pain was everywhere, not only in my heart, but physically as well. I screamed once, twice and even more times as I felt agony in my body. A little while after, I felt Angel licking my tears away from my cheek. I smiled weakly at her, before getting up and turning to go home.

As I entered the house, I heard my mother making the plates of food in the kitchen. I went to see her and without turning around, she told me: "Sam won't be eating with us after all. He said, he had to go home and finish some homework, due for tomorrow." I turned around and went to my room. I wasn't hungry anymore.

I woke up the next morning, with my stomach growling hungrily, as I realized I hadn't eaten anything, since lunch yesterday. I also felt sick to my stomach. I was actually dreading the day to come. It was going to be a pain in the ass to go to school.

I got up and threw some clothes on. I didn't even care if I looked like shit. It was already going to be bad enough; I couldn't possibly make things worse. Until I realized I had a boyfriend, waiting for me at school. Then I actually looked at myself and decided to change. I put on some dark skinny jeans, with a pair of red converse, a red tank top and a long black beaded necklace. I straightened my long hair and applied little make-up. Only a touch of mascara, blush and clear lip gloss. I looked natural and not too skanky.

I went down for breakfast. Since, I was so freakin hungry; I ate a yogurt with cereal and an apple. I chugged down a glass full of orange juice and ran to my car. I was running late for school. I started my car and made it in time to school. The first bell rang, as I was making it to my locker. There standing next my locker was Josh. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. I hear someone marching towards us, so I pull away from Josh. "Hey! I wasn't done yet." Josh told me and I laughed at him. He had a cocky grin on his face, but suddenly it disappeared. I turned around and gasped. _"Oh oh, I'm in deep shit."_ I thought to myself.

"How could you do this to me dude!" Sam yelled, getting in Josh's face.

"Whoa, calm down Sam! You guys weren't even going out and she was free." Josh responded.

"You knew I liked her! What the fuck was your problem?" Sam ask, pushing Josh.

"Back off dude! She kissed me first!" Josh answered. That stopped Sam in his tracks.

"What? She kissed you first?" Anger and hurt masked his face.

My heart broke, once again in a thousand pieces. Sam then turned to me and whispered "You kissed him?" His voice was full of sadness and betrayal. Once again, he turned his back and walked off.

I had a feeling this wasn't the end of this story. It was only the beginning.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me, how i did, because i have no clue if its good. **_

**_Thankkks :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, here goes: I'm very sorry that im not upgrating reguarly anymore, but since im like in the starting of the middle of my story, I'm kinda blocking, i have tons of ideas, but i just cant get them down on paper, but no mather what im promising to everybody that im not leaving this story undone. It's just going to be a little longer inbetween the updates. _

_Shout out to everybody that gave me reviews, I love you guys! :) To answer a question i got asked about the age of Lily and Grace, they are around 15 or 16, i'm kinda debating on it right now. I never really thought about it, till i got the asked! :P so anyways, i will confirm their ages in the next few chapters. ! :P Okay, now on to the story, This is one is really the shortest chapter ive written so far, but with school and stuff, it's the best i can give you at the moment. _

* * *

Chapter 14:

The days went on and on, like a mechanism. I got up, went to school and then came home. I did my homework, played with my dog and then went to bed. One day it all changed. My routine suddenly disappeared, when my best friend told me news that would probably change the rest of our life.

I closed my eyes, remembering the scene. I remember exactly what happened that night, when she invited me to sleep over.

**Flash Back of the previous night**

I made my way through her driveway and up her small porch. I opened the front door letting myself in. I always did that. I was practically family, so they didn't really care.

"Hello" I called out, loud enough, for someone to hear me, but nobody answered. I went into the kitchen, but there was no one in sight! I went up the stairs that led, to all the main rooms. I walked slowly to Grace's room. The door was closed. I knocked once. Nothing. I knocked twice, but when the door still didn't open. I let myself in quietly. Grace was asleep on her bed, with her earphones in. I could hear soft music, coming out of them.

I put my bag down and went by her bedside. I gently shook her shoulder. Grace sat up startled and managed to say groggily "Hey.."

"Hey, are you okay? You seem pretty messed up…" I told her, with what I'm guessing was a worried expression on my face.

"Yeah, well about that…" She started, "You might want to sit down."

"Are you okay…? What happened?" I asked, pretty much in a panic mode now, she really looked upset and worried, with lots more emotions playing on her face, even some I didn't recognize.

"Look, what I'm about to tell you, is not something great, but as a friend I really need you to not panic. I just want your support and your advice."

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was pretty much crying and sobbing. My best friend was breaking down! I swear to god if Steve broke her heart, I will kill him, with my own bare hands.

"Is it Steve…? I swear if its him—'' Grace suddenly cut me off. "No of course it's not Steve… Well it's related to him, but he didn't do anything bad!" Grace said all in a whisper. Her eyes were all puffy and red. She was crying so much. I hated to see her like that. What was wrong with her!

"Then what's wrong? Grace, please just tell me already…" I said to her, pleading.

"It's hard for me okay! I'm just so scared of your reaction." She told me, crying even more as she said that.

"Grace I'm your best friend for life. Just tell me already."

"Well…Mmm. I'm…I'm…" She chocked on her words.

* * *

_Oh yeah, I wanted to leave you all on a cliffhanger, even if you people probably have a few ideas of what's up with Grace, i wanted to leave it at this, its also the reason it was shorter.! Anyways, like always, please review and tell me, if you know whats happenning with Grace!_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay so here is Chapter 15. I hope you enjoy, it might not be really long, but it's longer than chapter 14. This is not one of my best Chapter and i kinda feel, like lately ive been struggling to write. Just to write this chapter toke me alot. I felt like erasing the last two chapters and staring over, but since I already have updated the chapter 14 for you guys, i wasnt about to start over. _**

**_Anyways Hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Common Grace, you can tell me…" I encouraged her.

"Well, I'm… pregnant." She muttered out, her face in her hands.

I gasped. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was totally blocked. I heard her sob quietly, her sobs muffled by her hands. Her hair falling over her shoulders and covering all her face. I quietly pushed her hair back and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Does… does he know…?" I whispered to her. I waited for an answer but she wasn't giving it to me. I tried to meet her gaze, but she kept on looking away.

"Grace! Answer me! Does he know?" I asked her gently once again. In a moment like this, I couldn't be mad at her. She needed my help and she has always been my best friend. I will stand strong for her.

"Well, I think he's suspecting, but I didn't exactly tell him out and clear yet…" She whispered half sobbing.

"Didn't you guys use protections…?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah. You know I protect myself Lily!" She started full out crying.

"Yes, I know Grace… I guess these things happen sometimes." I tried to reassure her. "But, that won't change the fact that you're pregnant and you need to tell him!"

"I'm not sure I can."

"Mmm, hell yeah you can! I don't care what you say; you are going to tell him."

"What if I don't want to keep it?" She whispered and I could see fear in her eyes.

"Well, that's pretty much up to you and Steve, but he needs to know, it's his baby too."

"Yeah, that I hell know it's his baby. I don't think I can forget a night like that." She told me. I laughed and hugged her.

"It's going to be fine Grace, I'm here for you. I always am, always will be!" I hugged her tighter for a second and then pulled away.

"Thanks" She told me, with full of sincerity in her voice.

**End of flashback**

Damn I thought my life was messed up with all my drama related to Josh and Sam, but compared to Lily's life right now, I was damn lucky!

Yesterday's events kept replaying in my head, I couldn't stop them. I kept on seeing Lily's face, all scared and worried. It broke my heart to see her like that. Right now I pretty much decided to put Josh and Sam on hold, while I helped my best friend figure something out. She decided to tell Steve and then get aborted, no matter what Steve would say. She wanted me to be with her on both events. I didn't exactly find that me being there, while she told Steve, would be a great idea, but she kept on insisting, so I'm still debating on whether or not I should go.

/

The next morning when I woke up, I had the gut feeling that something terrible would happen today. I hated that feeling so much. I had butterflies all over my stomach it was icky.

I got dressed for school and ate my breakfast quickly. I had to be on time to go and pick up Grace, without being late for school. I jumped into my dad's car, since mine had broken down yesterday, while I was coming back from Grace's house. Could my life be any worst? I wouldn't think so.

I parked into Grace's driveway and beeped my horn fast twice in a row. I waited for five minutes and there were absolutely no sign of her coming out of her damn house. It was pouring outside and now I had to get out of the car and go and search for her in her house. Damn! My hair would frizz and be degusting! I hated this weather so much! Ehh could this month be any worst? God really hated me. I quickly jogged to her front door and rang her doorbell for like 100 times in a row. It would probably annoy Grace, but heck if she didn't get her butt in my car, we will be late for school!

"Come in!" I heard Grace's voice yell out.

I opened the door tentivley and walked in. Grace was lying on her couch, her hair a mess and she was still in her pajamas.

"What the heck are you doing Grace, you're going to make us late."

"Seriously, I'm not going to school, I feel sick."

"Grace, don't you start on me! Today is the day you're telling Steve and I don't give a crap if you're death bed, you are going to school."

"No I am not!" Grace said stubbornly

"Oh trust me you are. Now get your lazy butt of that couch and go change or else I'll drag you myself." I told her, masking my laughter and really trying as hard as I could to sound serious. I guess it worked because Grace got off the couch and stomped to her room angrily.

"You know I really hate you Lily Evian!" Grace yelled at me.

"Oh I love you too, hunny. Now stop rumbling and go make yourself beautiful!

"Oh I always am, but right now I'm pregnant and I feel like crap, so stop messing with me!" Grace called back.

"Wow, someone is grumpy today!" I murmured under my breath.

* * *

**_Okay, so please comment and tell me what you are thinking... ! :) :)_**

**_Please, please, Please review. ! :) :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hellllllllllooooo people! im officially back! Isnt it great? So for today im just giving you one little chapter, but dont worry much more is coming! I finally got my laptop back, so im probably gonna write alot during the christmas break! So anyways Merry christmas and i hope you enjoy my present! 3 3_**

* * *

Chapter 16

As we neared Graces locker, we saw that Josh and Steve were already there and waiting for us, they were laughing and joke punching each other.

"Morning, what are you guys laughing about?"

"I'm teasing Steve about yesterday, when I so kicked his butt, when we were playing COD" Josh laughed

"You did not" Steve complained also laughing

"Did so" Josh said

"You guys are such guys!" I exclaimed also laughing at them

"Totally agree Lily" Grace said. I leaned in closer to Grace. So only her could hear me as I whispered "You need to tell him now, he's in a good mood."

"Lily, I can't do it."

"Yes you can! Now come on, let's go! Chop Chop!" I laughed pushing her closer to Steve

"Now now girls, what are you whispering about, you know it's not nice to have secrets!" Josh teased us.

"Its girl stuff Josh, so unless you announce today that you are a girl and that I get a proof of that, you can't know what we were talking about." I told him laughing even more.

Josh looked at me, half astonished, with a smirk playing around his lips "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm a guy, if you want any proof we could always skip class and go to the janitor's closet..." he trailed, winking at me.

"Naw, let's wait for that..." I teased him

"It's as you want beautiful" he said coming closer to me and kissing me gently. I put my hands behind his neck and played with his hair on the nape of his neck, I felt his smile on my lips as he rested his hand on my waist. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, resting my forehead, with his.

I got to say, that I did like Sam a lot, but I was starting to have some little feelings for Josh.

"Okay, lovey dovey couple, its fine that you guys kiss, but don't you dare get all love struck on us." Steve said, putting his arm around Grace's waist.

"Ah, shuts up Steve, you guys are as bad as us." Josh said.

"Totally agree with you babe" I said, kissing Josh's cheek. "Well, I'll catch up with you guys later, I got to go. Grace don't you dare chicken out." I said, while walking away, not giving Grace a chance to process that I was actually leaving and not going with her to tell Steve about her baby.

"Lily I hate you!" I heard Grace scream. I turned around and screamed back "I love you too hunny!"

I knew she would hate me for doing this to her, but she needed to do this alone, it was her boyfriend and her baby. Her mistake, not mine. As much I loved her and I will support her, but for this part she was on her own. One day she will get it, but for now she will probably ignore me and not talk to me for a while. As I walked down the hall, I saw a lot of people stop talking and just stare off somewhere. They were whispering, I guess probably gossiping. I looked at where they were all staring and what I saw shocked me. I couldn't believe it. I gasped in horror as I watched Sam and the school's biggest slut in a complete make-out session against a locker, which was right beside mine. When I say a make-out session I mean, they were all over each other, her hands were under Sam's shirt and his hands were roaming in between her shirt and her ass. I mean, if they were in a room, there would probably be no more clothes on their bodies. I walked up to my locker, opening the door and slammed it against the other locker. This startled Sam, who jumped back a little. He had a smug face on and he looked dazed.

"Oh, hey Lily. Didn't see you there..." He said, with humor clear in his eyes.

"Yeah I bet you didn't, with all that kissing, you couldn't really tell now could you? I asked him.

**-Sam- (A bit of Sam's POV, if you guys are wondering what goes on in his head, for him to be such a jerk)**

What Lily didn't know, was that I wanted to make her jealous, I wanted her to realize how much she wanted me. She thought I didn't notice when she walked up to her locker? Trust me I did notice her, she was the center of my world. I could smell her hair shampoo, that sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries that I was so addicted to.

I did try to forget her, when she started going out with Josh or when she told me, we had to stay friends, I would go out with the guys to other parties and try to sleep with girls, but each time I would back out of it and run out of the room, leaving the girl completely confused, but each time I kissed another girl, the only thing that was on my mind, was her beautiful smile and her smell. Her cute little dimples and her long hair.

I would imagine her full lip, with that gloss she wears, that makes me go mad. I don't know what kind it was, but damn did it look so inviting. Point was that I wanted her really bad, not only her body, but all of her. Her personality too.

* * *

**Okay firsty:**

**-What did you thing of Sam POV ? Did you like it? 3 if you did im obviously going to write more of it...!**

**Okay so i agree this chapter may be a little short, but atleast theres one up! :D **

**Also i did some changes in the first few chapters with more details and stuff, should i upload the better version of chapter 1 & 2 ...?**

**Okay so merry christmas !**


	17. Chapter 17

_Dont kill me, its not nearly as long as i would of liked, but its the best i could do at 10:30, tonight... So here goes. Hope you still like it! :)_

* * *

Chapter 17

(Lily POV)

I was freakin furious, like if we were on a cartoon show, there would be steam coming out of my ears. Literary. What a freakin jerk. I get the point that I'm going out with another guy and that he has every right to be making out with random girls, but out of all the lockers at school, he had to be against the one beside mine. Seriously, there might be a thousand lockers in this big freakin school! Gosh, what a jerk! I was totally ready to scream at him, but there was just so much people watching, I wasn't sure if I had the guts to do it anymore.. I think ill wait till people start evacuating the place. Why were they even staring? Jeesh they never saw people make out before! Like I mentioned before, I had a bit of a temper and it didn't take a lot to make me burst and Sam knew that and I was pretty sure, that he was using that to his advantage! Welll if he really wanted to play this game, he will see that two can play that little game and I would do everything in my power to make every cell in his body burn with jealousy. Ha, he just wait! He has no idea what's coming to get him. I know it made him jealous, when I just "Kissed" Josh. Well let's see what will happen when he see's us on a full make out session, just like he was doing! All that time that I was babbling on & on in my head, they had started to make out again! Ahhhhh what a jerk!

".…Now!" I said, with a full on attitude.

"Well technically we are not on your locker" He told me, with a big smirk playing on his lips and a smarta** attitude. Gosh this jerk should totally get a sip of his own medicine.

"Well technically, a guy like you, shouldn't be allowed anywhere…" Wow great job Lily, I told myself, that was the worst comeback ever!

"That's all you could do" he teased me. While we were fighting, I didn't notice that his hoe bag of a girl had walked off, with another guy.

"I don't know, if you noticed, but your make-out partenaire, just walked off on you…" I said, chuckling.

"Gahhh, I don't really care, she wasn't that good anyways.." He trailed off.

"Wow, its nice to know that you talk about girls, that way…!" I shot back

"Like you don't do it!" He told me, with a smile

"Actually no I don't, cause must I remember you, _I have a boyfriend_!" I knew by saying that, that I might of pushed it too far and I knew I was right, when his smile disappeared and his eyes became cold as stone.

"Yeah, whatever" He said and started to walk

"Wait.! Sam I didn't mean it to sound that way.." When I saw him continue to walk, without stopping, I got furious. "No way, you are so not walking off on me again. It's like the third time.!" I ran after him and grabbed his hand. As much as I didn't want to admit this, that simple little touch, sent electric shocks throughout my body, and without my permission I started to think about the feeling it would make, if we kissed.

* * *

_Like the usual, please comment and tell me if you still like my story line or if you have any ideas on what i could improve in my writting. Just know that i always try my best.. Also i wanted to tell you guys, that i have a few scenes that are going to mess everything up, but im not sure where they will fit in. They might just come in later... Also i dont know how much more i want to keep on going with this story, in my head everything is already planned out, but im not exactly sure if im up too keep posting it... So, yeup thats pretty much it. :) Keep commenting! _


	18. Chapter 18

_OOOOOkay, so ive got another chapter up for you guys and I bet that this one will suprise you guys. Well hopefully you werent expecting this... And if you were well then you are a physic..._

_Anyways go on and read: :D _

* * *

Chapter 18

Why did I have to be so stupid and hurt him that way? Didn't I learn my lesson? Of course not, cause I'm so stupid! He turned around, without letting my hand go and I couldn't think straight. My head was spinning and my heart was beating so fast, it was all I could hear. I wouldn't be surprised if he heard it. There was lust in his eyes. It was clear, but there was also love there and I didn't know what to think of that... Was it only friend love or more like love love, if that even makes any sense.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring it up, but sometimes or most of the time actually, I speak before I think..." I told him, trying to make things better. I didn't want to hurt him, not now, not ever.

"Its fine Lily, you are right anyways." He said, but it was clear that for him, it wasn't fine. Not at all... I hated to see that. "Common, let's get to our next class, were going to be late, ill talk to you at lunch." He walked off and I saw him disappear around the next corner. I looked around and saw that there were almost no more students in the halls. Ah damn it, I'm going to be late... I went the opposite direction that Sam went. As I went to turn the corner I heard voices, I was pretty sure one of them was Josh's voice. I took a peek and sure enough he was there, but what I saw made me gasp. He was pinning a girl against the wall. In a sexual way. Then the girl against the wall started talking.

"You totally picked the wrong girl." She said, in a high pitched voice. I would of thought she was a slut, but then what happened next, once again brought me up short.

"And why is that?" Josh asked, in a husky voice.

"Me and Lily might not exactly be close friends, but if you ever and by that I mean ever, try to kiss me again, my fist will connect with your jaw. And trust me, if ever you hurt her physically or emotionally, you will get really hurt." She said in a furious tone.

"I'd like to see you try..." he said, in a low voice.

"And I'd like to see you suffer, but we don't always get what we want right? Yeah don't even answer that I know I'm right, I always am." With that she walked off, giving him the finger. All he did was laugh.

My eyes started to blur, but I didn't want to cry hear. It would probably be the worst thing ever. So I got myself together and walked out of school. I totally decided that today I would ditch. I couldn't face everyone at school, I just couldn't face Josh and see him acting like there was nothing wrong. I wonder if from the beginning, he was always going out with other girls, when I told him that I was busy or when we didn't see each other. But then by the point I got to my car, I decided otherwise. I would go back in school and face him during lunch. I would act as if nothing happened and when the time would be right I would confront him on what I saw. I didn't feel as sad as I should feel, I just felt like getting revenge on that boy. I actually just got a great idea. I would lead him on after school, in my car and then when he would think that he would be getting in my pants, ill slap him or something like that! Ahahha, I felt evil.

I marched back to school and got a tardy slip, because now for sure I was late to my first class, by like 10 minutes. The worst part is that my first class was with Josh. I got in English class and when I opened the door, every single person turned and looked at me. I felt myself blush and I murmured I low excuse to the teacher. I went to sit at the only open seat, which sadly was beside my lovely boyfriend. Yay! Not the sarcasm. He took my hand in his, I let it be, he would suspect something if I pulled away. He came closer to me and put his lips to my ear.

"Are you okay? Where were you babe?" He whispered

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking" I said back, thickening my voice with sarcasm.

He chuckled "Wow, someone is pissed off..."

"Wow, how'd you guess?" I said, without dropping the heavy sarcasm, though I think I should, or else I won't be able to trick him.

"Whatever, tell me when you get back to your normal self." He told me, dropping my hand and turning his body to face the front.

Oops, I think I pissed him off. Oh well, isn't that sad? Yeah right, I don't give a sh*t.

When the bell finally rang, i got up swiftly and looked down at Josh, who was still sitting down.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked him impatiently.

"Yeah, but i wanted to talk to you, so i was waiting for people to leave..." He trailed on

"oookay," I said purposely making the "O" longer.

He got up and enterwind our hands together. "What's wrong with you babe? Like this morning everything was fine and now it's like you don't care about me... Did I do something wrong?" his eyes held a lot of concern, but unless he had a really good explanation for what I heard this morning I really didn't believe him.

"Nope," I said, popping the "P" "You didn't do anything..." I tried to rain in the sarcasm that wanted to invade my voice. "Look were going to be late, and I can't afford to be late again." I said pulling him out of the class.

"I don't care; I'm not letting you go till you tell me what's wrong with you!" He said, planting his feet on the ground, while I tried to pull him out. Then I had an idea. I stood up on my tippy toes, since he was so much taller than me and I put my free hand in his hair, where i knew that he loved so much.

"Baby, I swear there's nothing wrong." I said trying to be as seductive as I could. I let my voice drop an octave so it came out low. I pressed my lips just shy of his, at the corner; teasing him. I heard a low rumble in his chest and I knew I would succeed.

"You know I hate it when you tease me..." His voice was all heavy. He then moved his head so his lips were on mine and he kissed me with so much passion that I almost lost all the self control I had, but then all it took me was to remember his earlier conversation and I pulled back, not letting myself time to forgive him. This was just for payback I reminded myself.

"Common, we don't have a lot of time left; we can continue this at lunch or in my car after school." I smiled as I remembered my plan. God, revenge would be so sweet.

* * *

_Kay so what did you think?_

_You know the drill; please commment! :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Might be alittle short, but i think its still kinda good. :) Also this is more of a fill in, so it might not be that exciting anyways ill let you read:_

_Good reading :D_

* * *

Chapter 19

I walked quickly to me next class, trying to make it on time. Just as I passed the door, the bell rang and I let out a sigh of relief. Wow, that was close, if I had been a second later, well I would have been late! I went to sit next to Grace and just as I putting my stuff down on the desk I realized something. When I left Grace this morning she had the job to go tell Steve about the baby! Oh my gosh, I was the worst friend ever, how could I have forgotten about it? I turned around in my seat, with mouth wide open and I stared at her, she had a small smile on her lips, but she didn't turn around, she kept looking at the teacher. Finally, she slowly turned around and gave me the thumbs up. She had a big smile plastered on her face and she actually seemed really happy! I smiled back. She took a paper out of her folder and started to neatly write something on it. I assumed it would be for me. She folded the paper in a neat tiny square and sure enough she passed it along to me, I unfolded the paper and started to read.

**Ever thing is just fine.. ! :)**

That was all she wrote? Was she serious? I took my pencil out and started to write something back.

**Do you mind on giving me details? What kind of friend are you? :P**

I folded the paper in a little square, just like she had done and I gave it back to her. I watched her as she unfolded the paper and smiled; she picked up her pencil and wrote. I turned around and faced the front again. Waiting for the paper to come back my way. Finally the little square landed on my desk with a very low thud.

**Okay, well at first he was really surprised and pretty much speechless and we skipped our first class so we could talk about this and then well he was pretty much happy and he said he wouldn't leave me and that he loves me and wants to keep the baby... But I'm not so sure I want to give up my teenage life for a baby. You know?**

As I read this, I couldn't help but feel a bit relieved...? And surprised. Relieved because for one Steve didn't act like a jerk and surprised because, well let's face it; Steve wanted to keep the baby! I quickly wrote back.

**Um, nope I don't know, but I guess your right...? But I can't actually get passed, the info that Steve wants to keep the baby! :O**

I sent it back and she read it, but just when she was starting to write back the teacher started talking to us.

"Excuse me ladies, was there something you wanted to share with the class...?" the grumpy, evil and old teacher asked us.

I responded first "Nope nothing at all Ms." Okay, I admit I shouldn't of used my smartass tone with her, but it was necessary...Well actually no it wasn't, but oh well.

"No, go ahead, I insist." The teacher said. Oh gosh, this is going to be more complicated than I thought. This time, it was Grace who answered.

"I'm sorry, but it was a private conversation and I'm not going to share it with the rest of the class." Grace said, with finality in her tone. The teacher glared at us before speaking again, in her annoying voice.

"Well then ladies, stay behind at the end of class."

"Whatever.!" I mumbled, in a low voice.

"What was that?" The teacher yelled. Her face became a weird shade of red. I wanted to burst out laughing, but I tried to suppress the feeling.

"Nothing!" I told her, in a sarcastic voice, she sighed and finally let it go.

I looked over at Grace and she looked ready for a good laugh too. She still had the small square in her hands and she slid it carefully in her jeans. Imagine if the note got out and someone found it and then passed it around for everyone to see that Grace was pregnant. Oh gosh that would totally ruin her, in a school like ours.

* * *

_Okay so what did you guys think? it sucks or its unbelievable good? _

_What do you think is coming up for these people? Are they goinnng to all die? :o juuust joking, thats totally never going to happen! who would be dumb enought to make them all die! :O_

_Anyyyways, commment please! :D _


	20. Chapter 20

_Yes i must agree that this chapter is way too short. But on the good side is that im already writting chapter 21 and its probably going to be up tonight. So ill try to make it super long, but i cant garantee ! anyways hope you enjoy! :D_

* * *

Chapter 20

I walked quickly to my next class, trying to make it on time. Just as I passed the door, the bell rang and I let out a sigh of relief. Wow, that was close, if I had been a second later, well I would have been late! I went to sit next to Grace and just as I putting my stuff down on the desk I realized something. When I left Grace this morning she had the job to go tell Steve about the baby! Oh my gosh, I was the worst friend ever, how could I have forgotten about it? I turned around in my seat, with mouth wide open and I stared at her, she had a small smile on her lips, but she didn't turn around, she kept looking at the teacher. Finally, she slowly turned around and gave me the thumbs up. She had a big smile plastered on her face and she actually seemed really happy! I smiled back. She took a paper out of her folder and started to neatly write something on it. I assumed it would be for me. She folded the paper in a neat tiny square and sure enough she passed it along to me, I unfolded the paper and started to read.

Ever thing is just fine.. ! :)

That was all she wrote? Was she serious? I took my pencil out and started to write something back.

**Do you mind on giving me details? What kind of friend are you? :P**

I folded the paper in a little square, just like she had done and I gave it back to her. I watched her as she unfolded the paper and smiled; she picked up her pencil and wrote. I turned around and faced the front again. Waiting for the paper to come back my way. Finally the little square landed on my desk with a very low thud.

Okay, well at first he was really surprised and pretty much speechless and we skipped our first class so we could talk about this and then well he was pretty much happy and he said he wouldn't leave me and that he loves me and wants to keep the baby... But I'm not so sure I want to give up my teenage life for a baby. You know?

As I read this, I couldn't help but feel a bit relieved...? And surprised. Relieved because for one Steve didn't act like a jerk and surprised because, well let's face it; Steve wanted to keep the baby! I quickly wrote back.

**Um, nope I don't know, but I guess your right...? But I can't actually get passed, the info that Steve wants to keep the baby! :O**

I sent it back and she read it, but just when she was starting to write back the teacher started talking to us.

"Excuse me ladies, was there something you wanted to share with the class...?" the grumpy, evil and old teacher asked us.

I responded first "Nope nothing at all Ms." Okay, I admit I shouldn't of used my smartass tone with her, but it was necessary...Well actually no it wasn't, but oh well.

"No, go ahead, I insist." The teacher said. Oh gosh, this is going to be more complicated than I thought. This time, it was Grace who answered.

"I'm sorry, but it was a private conversation and I'm not going to share it with the rest of the class." Grace said, with finality in her tone. The teacher glared at us before speaking again, in her annoying voice.

"Well then ladies, stay behind at the end of class."

"Whatever.!" I mumbled, in a low voice.

"What was that?" The teacher yelled. Her face became a weird shade of red. I wanted to burst out laughing, but I tried to suppress the feeling.

"Nothing!" I told her, in a sarcastic voice, she sighed and finally let it go.

I looked over at Grace and she looked ready for a good laugh too. She still had the small square in her hands and she slid it carefully in her jeans. Imagine if the note got out and someone found it and then passed it around for everyone to see that Grace was pregnant. Oh gosh that would totally ruin her, in a school like ours.

* * *

_Okay so pretty please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I always greatly apprciate your comments :D _


	21. Chapter 21

_Hiii! PLEASE READ, MY AUTHORS NOTE! ***IMPORTANT** ***Iknow its a long A.N, but PLEASE READ*****_

_im really sorry for the long wait! I know that when i get attached to a story and the author doesnt upload for a while, i get pissed off and I want them to make it quick, but now that im actually living it I know whats it like and i understand them more than before. So im getting really busy these days and to tell you the truth, when i had free time I just wasnt up to writting it. Can we say i have a writters block? No I dont, cause I know where this is going and sometimes at school I even take out a piece of paper and write down a few scenes to add to this story, but then when i get home I just down have the "courage" to write down a few chapters... Plus the scenes i have down on paper, i just dont know where to insert them in here, so for now they are on the sideline.. So, like you could all see, Im having great diffuculties writting the chapters, i just dont seem to be in the mood and all, which sucks! :O *******Also I want to warn, that the content of this chapter might offend some of you, it was NOT my intention, but everybody have diffrent opinions and beliefs, so PLEASE do not send hate comments!****** Anyways, I still hope you guys enjoy my small upload, I hope I can get more up this following week, since i have a week off of school! Yay.! Kay now you guys can move on to the story!_

* * *

Chapter 21

As the bell rang, everybody got up and battled to get out of this stupid classroom. Grace and I sadly had to stay behind. We glared at the teacher, while she erased the board. When she turned back around she took turns looking between Grace and me.

"Okay, look I don't want to do this, but you leave me no other choice. You've both got detentions tomorrow afternoon with me, in this very classroom. Am I clear?" She asked us

"Yeah, it's clear, but what I don't get is why we've got detention?" I asked faking innocent.

"You interrupted our class and I will not tolerate that." She snapped back

"Fine, whatever." I said, as I got up and left the classroom.

Grace and I had a free period next, so we exited the school and we went out to a little garden we discovered last year. It was a really quite place and practically no one knew about this hideout. We loved it so much; there were plenty of different flowers, with all different colors. There were roses and tulips. In all the shades of pink, red, purple, white, blue and green. There were tall sunflowers and rosebuds. When you entered the little garden you were hit by the wonder smell of all those flowers.

We sat on the vibrant green grass and indulged the warm spring breeze and the warmth of the sun on our skin. This was by far my favourite season. It wasn't cold, so you weren't freezing your butt off and it wasn't as hot as to be sweating buckets. It was just warm-ish and with the little breeze it was my definition of perfect.

"We should destroy that little conversation we had in the class..." I told Grace, nonachantly

"Why? People are bound to know sooner or later, it won't make much of a difference..."

"So you're sure you want to keep the baby then?"

"Ummm, not exactly..."

"Well that's why you should destroy the evidence.."

"But, what if that's the wrong thing to do... Doesn't it say somewhere in the bible that you should never get aborted and that you just have to live with your mistake or when the baby is born you give it up for adoption..?" She asked me, her eyes getting teary.

"I'm not sure Grace, but the way I see it, is that I wouldn't want to have a baby, we're barely 17 and I would want to live my teenager years, before having something so serious in my life. I want to become a doctor when I'm older and do you think that would be possible if I had a small baby on my hip when I get into university? But that's just my opinion. I don't think I would be ready to have that kind of responsibility mentally and physically." I told her sincerely, because not that I wanted her to terminate her pregnancy, but personally I wouldn't be able to do it, even if I wanted to. I'm so young and I just think we have plenty of time later to have children. Yes in a sense it is wrong to get aborted, but if you do it early, it's not even a baby yet, so how can it cause harm?

Grace looked thoughtfully at the flowers. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she deep in thoughts and I wasn't about to interrupt that. I laid back on my forearms and closed my eyes, taking a sunbath. It felt so good! After a while she laid back as well and closed her eyes. The silence was peaceful and I really enjoyed it. Between Grace and I, we didn't always have to talk.

As the day went by I was really eager to get my revenge on Josh. I didn't pay much attention to class. I had so much on my mind, that class was not as important to me today. All i could concentrate on was payback and the other thing was Grace and her baby. She said she really had to think this through and that's a smart thing to do, I understand that she needs time to think, wouldn't we all, in a situation like this? In between class, I didn't see much of Sam and I guess that's a good thing. Right now I couldn't deal with him. I needed to end things with Josh and help Grace, even if she needed to figure this out on her own, I would still be there for her.

* * *

_***PLEASE READ AGAIN! :) ***_

_So What did you guys think? Yes I must agree that this was really short, just like my last update, but its all ive got sadly! :O :(  
__So Im thinking that this story should end soon, even if I really dont want it to end! I just feel like its starting to drag out and its getting boreing to my eyes, ive got no motivations what so ever.  
Ive got alot of comments now on this story and its great, really, i love it and sometimes they make me laugh, thats one of my small motivations but other than that...  
***I NEED HELP TO CREATE THE REVENGE LILY IS GOING TO USE ON JOSH, ive got no clue what to make of it, so I need at least 3 diffrent revenge situation, till then i will not be uploading, because the next chapter will be based on the revenge, but if i dont have any, then there will be no chapter, so PRETTY PLEASE HELP ME OUT! ****_

_Anyways that pretty much sums it up! :) So go on and comment for me! THANNK you -xxxx- _


	22. Chapter 22

**_Okaaaay people, I updated! :) YAY ISNt it awesome! :D Indeed it is and today I am actually very proud of this chapter, its exactly how i wanted it to be :) its perfect to me (Well i think the thing is that im actually just happy that i had some inspiration and that i could write... so maybe its not actually perfect but it is to me okay? So dont burst my bubble! ) ahahahahah :D Anyways read on! (Oh annd this chapter is kinda long! YAY! its beeen so long since a LOOONG chapter! ) Be proud people! :D_**

* * *

Chapter 22

At the end of the day, I had a huge headache and didn't want to deal with all the mess that was waiting for me. I really wanted a revenge on Josh, but was it really worth it? I mean why would I go out of my way to kill him, when I could just stand back and let it play out? So when the bell rang, I hurried out of class and went running for my car. I didn't even stop at my locker. When I got to my car, I hoped in and backed out of the parking lot as fast as I could. There was almost no one outside, I guess they were all still in the school talking and waiting up on their friends. I didn't even have the energy for that! I felt so tired and just yucked out. If that's even a word.

I stopped at starbuck to get my ice cappuccino, I was kinda of addicted, but no one had to know that.. Hehehe! So anyways, I went in and tried to make it quick, some people tried to stop me and talk, but I really didn't want to talk to ANYONE. I really felt out of place and I just wanted to go home and drink my ice cappuccino in peace! Could anyone just leave me alone, gosh, sometimes I tell you people get so annoying and clingy. Do you think they know how to get a clue? Doesn't seem like that to me! I could hear one of my friends telling me to breathe and calm down! I was calm, wasn't I? I hated when people told you to breathe and calm down, like how could they know I wasn't already calm? Ok maybe I really did need to calm down, only a little bit though. I really need my ice cappuccino, where was it? Why was it taking it soooo long? Finally the cashier gave it to me and I toke a really long sip, feeling myself relaxing already, I paid and got out of the starbuck as fast as I could, which wasn't really fast since I was drinking at the same time! I got into my car and started making my way to my house when my phone started ringing. Oh gosh, really? I was driving and I did not feel like pulling over to answer a damn phone, whoever it was, it could wait and if it was really important they would leave a message or call me later. So I left my phone ringing and put the volume of the radio louder. I realized it was one of the best songs ever, so I put it even louder and started singing along and bobbing my head to the rhythm. I ignored my growing headache till the end of the song, because it was just too damn good!

It was firework (originally from Katy Perry, but this one was Tyler Ward doing a cover of it)

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you  
You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July  
Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Tyler Ward was actually good stuff. When the song ended I turned the radio down and for the rest of the ride, it was quieter then when I blasted some music. When I got at my house, I opened the garage door and put my little beauty in it! I ran up to my room (with my ice cappuccino) and slammed my door closed. I checked around my room to find pain killers and toke two (with my ice cappuccino ) I laid down on my bed (without my ice cappuccino! Imagine the mess it would make) and stared up at the ceiling. I started day dreaming about the stuff I wish I could do or the stuff I wish I could make happen or change, because sometimes I just feel like I regret a lot of the things I did in the past and I just really wish I could come back in time and change some of my actions. I started dozing off, when my stupid phone started ringing again! Seriously? I mean why do I even have a stupid phone? It just makes my life more complicated. I got up and toke a sip of my ice cappuccino to prepare myself mentally, it gave me a boost of energy!

I picked my cell phone up and pressed the little green button.

"Hello...?" I said into the speaker of my phone

"Hey babes!" I heard Josh eager voice say

"Hi, Josh..." I answered

"Where were you after school?" He asked, his voice going a little mad at the edges.

"Ummm, not that's it's any of your business, but I was in my car..." I answered sarcastically, because no one in the world was a loud to boss me around, not even my stupid boyfriend.

"Why are you being such a smarta**, with me?" he asked, sounding offended.

"Well excuse me, but who are you to ask, no wait demand where I was? I'm still a free person Josh and nobody is EVER going to boss me around or talk to me that way!" I responded getting furious! I already wasn't in the greatest mood ever and he just totally made sure that I was going to be mad and pissed off for the rest of the day.

"You ask me who I am, well if you don't remember, I'm your boyfriend... Do you remember what that is? Its someone who you're going out with and you're supposed to be nice and happy with them..." He told me sarcastically.

"Oh really? Then I guess we never went out, because you're never that nice with me..." I snapped back

"Is that so? Then tell me, who was there to pick up the pieces of you're broken heart at your party? Who was there when you were completely broken and crying your eyes out...? I think that answer is me!" He responded furiously

"Yeah, your right, but you didn't have to do it, if you didn't want to. I never asked you for anything..." I told him quietly, feeling bad, because to tell you the truth he was right.

"You know what Lily...? Just forget I called you, because obviously your not in a very good mood ever since this morning... Did I do something...?" he asked me (acting) innocently

"Well, I don't know... You tell me...?" I replied

"Whatever, I don't feel like dealing with you right now, we can talk tomorrow. Bye" he told me urgently, all of a sudden.

"YOU, don't feel like dealing with ME, yeah okay! But actually your right I also don't feel like talking to you, so bye..." I told him back. I heard the line go dead and I sighed with frustration. Well now I defiantly hated his guts! I slammed my phone back on my table and drained the rest of my ice cappuccino, sadly. I think I'll get married to one, it's so delicious and it doesn't cause problems in your life! Well apart from getting addicted to it!

I sat at my bureau and started working on my mountain of homework I had to do for tomorrow, no joke I had at least 3 hours of homework to get done. Did our teachers hate us that much? I heard my phone ringing... AGAIN! I sighed and got up to answer it.

"Heeeeello..?" I asked into the phone

"Hey, baby!" Sam told me eagerly.

"What do you want?" I asked him, going straight to the point of his call.

"Wow, nice way to great your favourite person in the world, I feel so loved!" He said jokingly. I giggled at that. I mean, how could you not laugh when he obviously wanted to make you laugh?

"I love you, but seriously what do you want? If you haven't noticed the teachers wanted us to suffer today and gave us a billion homework to do!" I told him

"Yeah, I noticed, that's actually why I'm calling you... I wanted to know if you wanted to come over with your stuff and we could do them together and since I know you love ice cappuccinos, I could go over there and pick some up for us, to give us energy...?" he asked me sweetly.

My only questions was, how did he know about my addiction!

* * *

**_Okaaay so what do you thiink! wasnt it great and perfect? Please say it was! ahahahahha no but seriously, tell me if you enjoyed and what you like AND Dislike about this chapter (or book) !  
_****_Please give my some critism ! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :D_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Oh yes, Iam Finally back! I find this chapter really good actually. So some of you might love and other might not. Just so you know, the ending is clear in my head, but I just dont know what will happen before that. So what happens in this chapter wasnt exactly planned out. It just came across my mind at 12 p.m tonight that this should happen, so I opened my computer and wrote it all down! I was so happy to finally have something to give to you guys! and also what helped me out is that I came on this site earlier this afternoon and read all the comments you guys wrote me over the whole story and it just gave me motivation to write a chapter ! :)_**

**_SO enough of my rambling... Enjoooooy! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 23

As I arrived at Sam's house, I felt slightly nervous. I had butterflies going around in my stomach and I was starting to realize that maybe, just maybe I wanted Sam as more than just friends. As I walked up the path that led to his house, I saw his front door open and he was standing there in all his glory. He smiled his breath taking smile and my heart fluttered. He was so handsome.

We spent most of the afternoon just talking easily and doing homework. Suddenly he sat up and looked deeply into my eyes. His face was simply breath taking and I could hardly take it. He inched closer and I closed my eyes, breathing in his amazing scent.

Suddenly i had a flash back of when we were younger.

_We were running around the park, playing tag. Sam was ''It'' and he was chasing me around the swing set, when suddenly he catched up to me and tagging me, by wrapping his tiny hands around my waist. We both fell to the ground laughing in hysterics. I remember that day so clearly, the sky was the brightest blue and the sun was high in the horizon. The swing set was red and the benches were yellow. The park also had a small water game in the corner. In the summer we would always ride our bikes around the water games, because the surface of the ground was really smooth and it felt good to ride our bikes on there. I also remember so clearly when he suddenly tugged on my arm, trying to get my attention off the Blue jays who were singing in the trees. He wanted to have a swinging contest of who could swing the highest. Of course in that stage of my life, I was so competitive and always wanted to show off to him. So, we had both gotten on the swings and started swinging. I kept on kicking my legs back and forth, the hardest I could. We kept on swinging for a while, trying to get higher and higher and then all of a sudden I fell off. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I remember what happened after that. I had scraped my knees really bad from falling from so high. I was crying and Sam had jumped off his swing running to my side. I remember how he felt so bad and tried to make me feel better. He had kissed my hands in attempt to make the hurt go away. I also remember, him holding my hand all the way back to the house, where he dashed up to his room. When he came back downstairs he had my favourite flavoured lollipop in his hand. He had offered it to me, with his big goofy smile. After that, all was forgotten and he remained my best friend throughout my whole childhood. _

When I opened my eyes, his face was inches apart from mine and i could feel his sweet breath on my cheek. He was looking at me, in a way that made my heart race and my palms sweat. The feeling that I was experiencing was like no other feeling I ever had. It was simply amazing. He came even closer, but stopping before his lips touched mine. He was waiting for me to take the last step, giving me the chance to back away. The thing was, I didn't want to move away. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to make my world spin. I just wanted to fall desperately in love with him and I wanted to know that he felt the same way.

Suddenly my phone started to ring. He stayed right where he was, but I jumped away from him. My heart was beating really fast. I looked down at the caller ID, but it wasn't a number I recognized. I answered anyways. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello. Is this Lily Evian?" A deep masculine voice asked.

"Yes, this is she. Could I please know who this might be?" I asked back

"Of course, but first Miss you must promise that you will not panic." The voice retorted

"Why would I panic? Is everything okay?"

"Well actually no Miss. I'm officer Robinson and I'm calling you concerning your parents. Now please do not panic. Someone earlier today reported an accident on the high way and your parents were involved. They are actually in the hospital as we speak. We tried calling earlier, but nobody picked up." He trailed off.

I was speechless for a while. My eyes started to water and I couldn't see very clearly. Sam came up to me and toke my hand in his. "Is everything okay?" He whispered to me. I shook my head, not answering vocally. I didn't trust my voice right at the moment.

", are you still on?" I heard the officer ask.

"Uhm" I cleared my throat and tried again, "Y- Ye-Yea. I'm still on. Are they going to be alright? Can I go see them?" I asked quietly, I was on the verge of breaking down. Like maybe 2 minutes from crying my eyes out. I felt my insides tear up and it took all my will not to break down.

"At the moment, we cannot tell you what state they are in. If you want you can go down to the hospital, but you won't be able to see them. The doctors wont let you go in as they are getting taken care of. Maybe later tonight, you can visit them. I'm very sorry Miss." The officer said in a professional voice.

"Okay, thank you." I replied flatly. I could feel myself shutting down. It was my way to protect myself. I couldn't see any other way of not breaking down.

"No problem. We will let you know if anything occurs before tonight." He said and with that I heard the line go dead. I put my phone into my pockets.

Sam was still holding my hand, but it was limp compared to death grip his was in. I looked down at the floor. "I need to go." I told him quietly, still refusing to meet his eyes and trying to tug my hand out of his in the process.

"Lily, look at me." He pleaded, while he took his free hand and put it under my chin, trying to make me look up at him. I finally gave up and looked. I could feel my eyes water up even more. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" I could hear in his voice that he was trying to stay calm.

"I just need to go Sam. Please just let me get out of here." I begged. I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks now.

"Ok fine, but Im coming with you." He said. I didn't protest and he just followed me out to my car.

Things are never just perfectly fine, one moment you think you've got it all and the next thing you know, it all comes tumbling down on you. I just felt like running away far from here and crying out every tear that my body could hold. I'm not really one of those people that cry a lot. The fact was, I rarely cry and the times I do, is because there's something really wrong and today was exactly one of those days, were I just want to blast some music and go for a long ride in the country side. So that's exactly where I went. I plugged my Iphone, into my stereo and pressed play.

The first song that came on is "Never grow up" by Taylor swift. I can feel the tears coming back up to the surface of my eyes and I wipe them away furiously. My head was swirling with so many emotions; it was hard concentrating on driving. I drived a little further down the road, which was surrounded by nothing but fields. I parked on the side. During the whole ride Sam didn't utter a single word. He just held onto my hand while I drived, to where I wanted to go, which was right here. In the middle of the country. Good thing we didn't live far from this place or else I wouldn't have made it.

I leaned against the steering wheel, putting my head on it and I could feel the lump raising in my throat, no matter how hard I tried to push it back down. Tears burst out of my eyes and I just let them go freely, because I just couldn't help it anymore and really who would blame me? My parents were in the hospital and I couldn't go see them, so I had every single right to cry.

I just kept crying and crying. Sam was running his hand down my back, doing small circles once in a while, trying to comfort me. Once again, my memories went back to that time in the park. I had exactly the same flash back as earlier today. Both times I was hurting so much and he was there, to comfort me and make things better.

"Shush, baby. Everything is going to be alright. "He just kept on whispering that over and over again.

Finally, I answered him. "No Sam, everything won't be okay." I whispered. He squeezed my hand and I toke a deep breath and told him the whole story. When I was done, it brought a whole new set of fresh tears.

He guided me over the middle of the car and onto his lap. He cradled me in his arms. My head was against his chest and my hands were around his neck. I could feel my tears going onto his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind and even if he did, he didn't mention anything at all. He just kept on rubbing my back and arms. I felt him bend down and then I felt his lips in my hair, I heard him inhale and kiss me there before he brought his head back up.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it just felt safe in his arms.

* * *

**_OKAAAY! so what do you guys think? Did anyone expect it? or was it a complete suprise? Please tell me what you think, even if its bad ill take it anyways! :)_**

**_So, I dont know when my next upload might be... It might be soon or it might be in a while. Like I said i have nothing planned out and when inspiration strikes, i write it down and give it to you... I know the sketchy details of where i want this to go, but its not set in stone yet! All I know is that, YOUR COMMENTS are what are keeping me attached to this story. Tonight I just felt like telling you guys that im abandonning this story but then I read all of your comments and I was like "NO!" I cant give this story up, when so many of you are giving me good feedback and are telling me good things about my story. So please keep on commenting, because its what helps me write this story!_**

**_Until next time, byee byeee ! :) 3 3_**


	24. AN IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Okay, yes this is another one of those awful Authors note, but its kinda important for the future of this story…

So there's this other website called "Wattpad" and I have been on that site for a while now and its all about reading stories… just like "Fanfiction" in a way. Some of you might of heard of it or maybe not. Anyways my point is that, I started uploading my story "What girls really want" on there. I changed its name on Wattpad it's now called: "The Game of Love". My user name is: "domiie14"

The thing is that, I went back to chapter 1 and made a lot of changes and made it a lot better too. If you are interested on checking it out please do. It would be really appreciated. So if you really like my story and want more info on the context and characters, just check it out on Wattpad because I added details and all.

So maybe if you go please, Comment and Vote!

If you are interested or not on going on Wattpad, please comment below so I can see if I need to continue the story on here for some of you or if I can just upload it all on Wattpad!

The point of this Authors note was just to tell you I have an account on Wattpad with the story (that changed names) and I just want to know how you all feel about it…

If you want to check it out search "Wattpad" in google and then on Wattpad in the search link, type in: The game of Love by domiie14

Thank you my dears, for your time! :D

~xxxx


End file.
